Babysitting and Romances
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Complete! Babysitting mishaps for Usagi end up getting her a troublesome but sweet relationship with her employer. Happy Ending, Au, running commentary on my life
1. The Call

Two women sat facing each other on a three seater couch. The slightly taller Hino Rei lounged casually with her feet propped up on the oak coffee table, one arm draped over the arm of the couch and the other clutching a choc chip cookie. Her long black hair with a purple hue cushioned her back and her violet eyes watched her companion while she contently chewed a piece of the cookie. She wore green cargo pants and a white shirt under a red zip up jacket. Across the back was the word "Pyro" in large orange print with thick a thick gold outline. Her feet were covered by a pair of black socks with flames over the heel and toes. She was an Aries, born on the 17th of April with a fiery temper and fairly good judgement on people's characters. An up and coming fashion designer and at the age of twenty one, with an adoring husband named Chad.

Across the couch sat a younger blond haired girl with sky blue eyes. Her locks were pulled up into two buns, placed one either side of her head and a streamer of gold falling from each. Her legs were crossed beneath her and her arms were folded across her chest as she finished on the cookie she was eating. She wore an iridescent pink tube top that had a small white rabbit on the top left hand side. Her legs were covered by a pair of flared, stone-washed blue jeans with a moon of diamantes on each pocket. A trail of diamantes ran down the side of each leg and over her right calf, diamantes spelt the word's "Lucky rabbit". She wore a pair of pink fluffy rabbit slippers, all her clothes had been made for her by Rei, and each was unique down to the strapless pink bra and matching knickers that had "lucky rabbit, rabbit, bunny, Usagi" scrawled across them. Usagi was born on the 30th of June making her a Cancer at the age of 20.

"You're still going to model for my catwalk premier of my new year's line right?" Rei's violet eyes shone questioningly at one of her best friends, a puppy dog pout pulling onto her features as she received a nod. "I wouldn't miss it for the world and you know that" The blond grinned cheerily, "And how could I pass up the chance to be top model, hmm?". The two burst out into laughter as Usagi started waving her arms in the air and throwing her head from side to side pulling faces and twisting her shoulders. The two had to stifle their laughter as the phone rang, Usagi jumping slightly with a snort in surprise. Rei leant forwards and picked the receiver off the cradle and raised it to her ear "Moshi moshi?" She couldn't help but giggle at the look on her friend's face.

"Hey, how's my amazing little sister doing?" Rei rolled her eyes as he elder brother's voice spoke over the line. She knew by the tone of his voice he was after something, he usually called her every Sunday night and would stay on the phone for about half an hour but he'd only flatter her when he was after something. "What do you want, Bro?" She sighed looking at Usagi who was raising a cookie to her lips, one eyebrow quirked in confusion and interest. A nervous laugh sounded at the other end, accompanied by some more nervous talk, "Look Rei, I have to go to a business meeting tomorrow night, I only just found out about it and I can't find a baby sitter, could you please look after your adorable nephew for a few hours? Pwease?"

She could just see her elder brother pouting down at the phone. "Sorry, Mamoru but I can't I'm busy helping Makato at her self defence class" She sighed apologetically, a frown on her lips till Usagi spoke up. "What's wrong? Anything I can help with?" Rei giggled at the cute look Usagi had on her face as she tilted her head, an eye brow raised and large blue eyes. She covered the receiver and whispered "My brother needs someone to look after his son but He can't..." She trailed off as realisation dawn on her, her palm meeting her forehead. Usagi was a nursery school teacher in training. "Duh! Usagi are you busy tomorrow night?" The blond shook her head gaining a smile from the raven haired woman before her. "Mamoru I've found you a babysitter. My best friend in the whole entire world, Tsukino Usagi"

Usagi sweat dropped at this proclamation as Rei went over a few details with her brother then hung up. "You need to pick up Harley at 3:20pm from Happy kids Nursery school. It's only ten minutes away from where you're working so you might have to hang around for a few minutes. He's absolutely adorable, and well behaved. You'll know it's him when you see him although he may be a little shy" She began rooting through a photo album marked 'Family' that was on the nearby mahogany bookshelf. "I've told Mamoru to tell Harley what you look like so he'll know it's you. But he has Black hair and dark blue eyes, almost the spitting image of his father who happens to be single" She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she found the picture she wanted and pulled it out. "Rei!" The blond screech, with a rosy blush spreading over her cheeks, "I can't believe you'd suggest me and your brother" She cast a glare over as the raven giggled and handed her a photo of her nephew.

She looked it over, a small smile brightening onto her lips as she looked at the cute seven year old. Large blue eyes looked up at her, a mop of ebony hair falling over his forehead, almost touching his eyebrows. He had chubby cheeks and a cute little nose matched with a toothy grin. One gap could be seen in the front and a pinkie, red tongue poked through slightly causing her grin to widen. "He's cute. You two are definitely related to each other" Rei's grin now matched Usagi's as she flopped back down in her previous seat. Rei flicked back a strand of hair before picking up another cookie and surveying the blond woman in front of her. She wasn't married to her work, she was lively and optimistic and nearly always wore a grin, even at the worst of times just to keep up appearances and cheer up people around her. She was completely the opposite of her brother apart from two things. They were both lonely and they were both stubborn, head strong. She was just what he needed whether he admitted it or not.

Rei handed her a small key which she took off her small collection on keys in her pocket and pulled a piece of paper and a pen from the table that was pushed against the back of her red leather suite. She scrawled down a list of his allergies which consisted of bee stings only, His favourite foods: Chocolate 'I like this boy, a lot' thought Usagi as she read over the rest of the list. Spaghetti, pizza, chicken, Dislikes: Carrots 'Ok I love this boy, shame he wasn't older' She giggled as Rei gave her a curious look which turned the soft quiet giggles into a loud batch of hysterics. "Sorry I was just thinking about tomorrow" She flashed an innocent smile to her friend and put the picture and list into her bag. "Oh where do they live? You never told me" Rei slapped her hand to her forehead again as Usagi passed her the piece of paper again and she scribbled down their address.

"Well I guess I better go get ready. Speak to you tomorrow, k?" Rei nodded as she stood up and hugged Usagi and waved her out. She shut the door and leaned against it with glazed eyes and a happy smile. She jumped up and ran to the phone dialling Minako's number whom was Usagi's cousin. "Minako! I think i just found Usagi her dream guy... My brother.. Mamoru.. Yeah.. they're perfect for each other.. How should I know? He's my brother... Black hair, Blue eyes... She's babysitting my nephew tomorrow at his place.. Yeah... Yeah.. she's gonna call me tomorrow.. yeah.. see you then, bye" She grinned wickedly then rang Makato and Ami to let them in on the gossip.

A few hours later Usagi was sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing out her golden hair. "I hope tomorrow goes well Luna and that Harley isn't some spoilt little kid. If things go well it will be good experience I think for when I get a job, otherwise I might end up having a break down" She giggled and reached out a hand to the black cat that was sat on the vanity mirror, her hand running over her smooth black fur then tickling her under the chin. She went back to brushing her hair before placing down her brush and picking up her beloved feline. She glided over to her bed and placed Luna at the foot of her bed before climbing into it and turning off the light, falling into a light slumber. Strange how she could be graceful when by herself but usually klutzed out when other people were around.

I hate hackers, trojan horses and viruses. I just had no internet connection for about a week and a half which meant no fanfiction reading or visiting my other site,I couldn't talk to some of my friends over in the states and my phone was the only way to contact people. So this was written while I sat there deprived along with many others that remain unfinished. Anyhow I saw my Baka today so the deprivation was forgotten ... kinda and he's had a hair cut and of course looks extremely stupid mowhaha while i have my cool new haircut that everyone loves (including baka) and upon seeing it he smiled and said "You look different Meegan" Well duh i had a fringe cut in hehe. Anyways I hope you like this story, I'm a bit unsure of wether i like it or not and i'm currently hyper thanks to cherry coke, ciao for now folks


	2. First Impressions

The next day Tsukino Usagi approached Happy Kids nursery school, she had been running a little late so she arrived at precisely 3:18pm, just as the children were being released a few minutes early. She clutched the picture Rei had given her the previous day and scanned the faces of the children, unaware of the couple that approached her. "Excuse me miss. Are you Tsukino Usagi?" A red headed woman with short wavy hair and large brown eyes tapped her on the shoulder, a small boy clutched to her clothed leg as the blond turned to her, a little jumpy. "Oh my, Yes I am. I'm sorry you startled me for a moment there" She looked down at the boy and her babbling stopped as she squatted to his level and smiled. "Hey, You must be Harley huh?" He peeked his head around the woman's leg and nodded . "Hi, I'm Usagi. A friend of your Auntie Rei, what's say we go have some fun huh?" He nodded, hesitant for a while before moving around the woman with a broadway accent and standing infront of the blond, arms raised in gesture for a hug which he was given.

Naru watched, amazed as she watched one of her shiest students open up quickly to the woman, wanting the stranger to pick him up. It had taken him two weeks to even say more than hi and buy to her but here was this women getting him to smile and indicate he wanted a hug. The blond scooped him up and twirled him around gaining loud giggles to erupt which turned into the two of them laughing as she positioned him on her hip. "You're a friend of his aunt, Correct?" Naru looked at Usagi who slowly turned her attention to her, while bouncing the small boy on her hip and watching him from the corner of her eye "Yeah, one of her best. Erm I'm sorry but you didn't tell me who you were". The red head blushed and covered her face for a moment "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm Haruna Naru, Harley's teacher. His father told me that you would be picking him up" Usagi nodded and tapped the small boy on the nose before turning back to Naru "Well, It was nice meeting you, Naru but we better go, so good bye". She smiled happily and turned to leave, Harley waving over her shoulder to his teacher as they walked away. "Bye, Usagi. See you tomorrow Harley"

On their way to the store to pick up some groceries the two chatted away and Usagi was sure that he was a talkative boy although she was completely wrong on this assumption because he was usually very secretive and shy, ever since his mother had walked out on him and his father four years ago. During their conversation she discovered that he liked Chocolate, the colour red, her hair, bunnies, cats and puppies, cola and ice-cream.

They entered the small store, grabbed a trolley and began their trip down the aisles. They picked up ice-cream, chocolate, spaghetti, bread, tomato and basil sauce, mushrooms, chicken, two bottles of cola, some digestive biscuits, strawberries, cream and finally milk. Harley ran down the aisle and picked up one of the glass bottles as Usagi dropped the cream into the basket which she had set on the floor while reaching the desired object off the shelf. There was a crash which was followed by a splashing noise and she turned to see that Harley had dropped the bottle and was now stood in a puddle of glass and milk. "Don't move" She called over to him but it was too late, he had jumped towards her and slipped on a small milk splatter, falling towards a large piece of glass. She gasped and dived forwards landing unceremoniously on the shard and cushioning his fall.

Two shop assistants ran up and helped them up, one trying to lead Harley who refused to do anything unless Usagi was the one to ask or demand it. One of them occupied him by letting him ring through objects on the till while the other one helped her sort out her cut. She had a shallow gash, two inches long on her left arm just below her elbow. They tied a cloth around her upper arm and waited a few minutes for the bleeding to slow, applying pressure to the wound. Next she bit onto a piece of plastic while she used a needle and thread to stitch it up. She wiped it clean then was given to painkillers to take, telling the first aider that she would be fine and there was no need to worry, adding "I won't sue if it gets infected either so don't worry about a thing, I'm just being me". She walked back into the store and collected Harley, happily exiting when the cashier said that the items were free due to her injury.

"Usagi?" They'd walked three blocks in silence and were only a block away when he spoke up. "Are you ok?" She nodded with a large grin gave his small hand a squeeze, "I'll be fine". After some contemplation a smile spread over his small lips as he came up with a conclusion 'I'll get daddy to look at her when he gets in' "Sorry". She looked down at him startled "What for?". His deep blue eyes raised up to meet her light blue eyes and he replied with "For hurting you" which was brushed off with a "Like I said, I'm fine so don't worry about it. It was an accident and it was either me or you and I didn't want my new friend to get hurt now did I?" His eyes widened at her statement and his grin spread larger. "Now how about some Ice-cream?" With that the two raced off to the nearby ice-cream store and got a scoop of ice-cream each. Harley got toffee fudge while Usagi got cookie dough, both had chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles on top.

She opened the door and kicked her shoes off, while Harley did the same before running over to the couch and flopping down. It was a quarter to five and his father wouldn't be home for over 5 hours. She shrugged off her jacket and hung it up putting the groceries on the kitchen counter before helping Harley take his own off. She let him watch TV for a while, in which time she popped the chicken in the oven and took out the strawberries, biscuits, cream, and butter from the fridge. "Hey, Harley! Wanna come help me make dessert?" she didn't hear a reply but she took the scampering of feet, turning off of the TV and a smiling face beside her as 'Yes'. They picked out a CD and put it in the player before washing their hands.

American Idiot blasted out from the living room as they danced around, mixing broken biscuits with the sugar and butter then pushing it to the bottom of a dish and popping it in the fridge. Next she took out a can of cherries in fruit juice and pulled out a quick set gel, allowing Harley to mix them together while she rinsed the strawberries off and pulled off the small leaves. She added a sprinkling of sugar and he continued to stir as she pulled out the biscuit base and adding some drops of vanilla essence to it before dropping some strawberries and cherries into the fruit gel and pouring it on to the base. That was then popped into the fridge and they began to chop up the fruit, popping some into each other's mouth occasionally.

After about twenty minutes they took out the dessert which was now set nicely and decorated it with spray cream and fruit. The smiled happily at their product before carefully placing it in the fridge. She glanced at the clock and saw that the chicken was almost done so she quickly grabbed a pan, put in some water which she boiled for a while then put in some spaghetti. She laid out two plates and a plastic container, unscrewed the lid of the sauce and grabbed a pen and paper on which she scribbled :

'Mamoru,

some left overs of my special Spaghetti and chicken in tomato and basil sauce, should last about

two or three days. I didn't know if you'd have chance to eat so....

Hope you like it

Usagi'

She found a lid for the container and set the table for two. A hiss alerted her that the spaghetti was done so she quickly turned off the stove, drained the remaining water and served the spaghetti into three portions, a large portion for Mamoru, one slight smaller for her self and another smaller one for Harley. She put some sauce into the now empty pan, turned the stove back on and pulled the chicken out of the oven, setting it on a cooling tray as to not burn the counter top. She carved it up into small chunks and popped it in with the sauce which was now simmering. She took the pan off the stove, switched it off and stirred the contents together before pouring them onto the spaghetti portions. She popped the lid on the container and popped it in the fridge with the note on top then placed the plates on the table and grabbed the bottles of coke she had bought earlier.

A few bites into the meal Harley looked up and smiled, his pudgey little face was covered in sauce and his ebony hair was ruffled "Me and daddy like spaghetti". She giggled, slightly relieved that he maybe would like it before remembering this was good practice, "Daddy and me like spaghetti is the proper way to say it" She stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes, Harley returning the gesture and giggling, which caused her to laugh out louder and the pair of them to soon be in hysterics.

They finished eating half an hour later and when Usagi looked up it was 7:15p, Mamoru would be due home in 2 hours and 45 minutes. She sighed, hoping time would slow down because she was having fun but unfortunately she didn't get her wish. Harley got changed for bed and was rewarded with a piece of desert with chocolate sauce generously squirted over the top, in which Usagi joined him. Then they washed the dishes and cleared the table which took them 45 minutes in total due to a small water fight in which Usagi klutzed out and ended up soaking wet while Harley was dry as a bone.

She persuaded him to brush his teeth and then they sat down to watch one of Harleys favourite shows and Usagi's.... Sailor V. For the next half an hour Harley showed Usagi pictures oh himself and his parents allowing her to see his mother, although most of the images of his father where blurred so you could only see a tanned looking blare with a medium sized black blur on top of it. His mother apparently was called Anne, with reddish brown hair that fell to her shoulders and judging green eyes. She was pretty, Usagi had to admit but there was something about the look of her she didn't like. There was an arrogance in her eyes that she couldn't place and eventually decided she didn't want to.

At ten past nine Usagi took Harley to rinse with Mouth wash before putting him to bed and reading him a chapter of the book his father was currently reading him, called Lost Dog. It was about a dog that got lost and into an accident escaping with amnesia. Some children found it and took him home where he stayed however they soon realised he got things confused with the opposite and if you told him not to fetch he'd go fetch where as "Fetch" would have him doing nothing. His previous owner came but because he didn't know about the dogs condition the dog refused to come to him so he left the dog to be happy with the family.

Once finished Usagi put the book on the bedside table and smiled down at Harley, bending over to give him a kiss on the forehead, "Ok?" She asked, her head tilted to the side and her hands on her knees. He nodded up to her, sniffling a little. "Aww, Are you upset because I have to go?" He nodded and she stretched her arm out to ruffle his hair, placing it back on her knee when she was done. "I'll come see you again sweetie. And if I forget, which I won't you can ask Auntie Rei and she'll drag me over. K?" He nodded wiping his tears away and stretching out his arms for a hug. She leant forwards and gave him one, her legs bending then straightening causing her rear to dance up and down a little as she placed a kiss on the side of his head and pulled away, placing her hands back on her knees, legs still moving in their little dance thing.

Harley giggled and Usagi cocked her head at him, wondering what was tickling him now. "What's so funny, huh?" She looked at the hand pointed up past her shoulder and spun around with a gasp. Of course fate would have it that not only was this embarrassing enough as it was but she had to trip over her feet and land on her butt, causing her to become more humiliated.

Find out what the playful little tyke was laughing at in the next chapter. So that was chapter two, I'm currently rewriting some of the later ones because they pretty much suck. Anywho I'm a little dissapointed because my Makato and Freddie story hasn't had ONE review yet, oh woe is me lol. Nah i'm not that fussed about it, was only a little depressive spare of the moment thing I did. I got a little bit of bad news last night though after posting it up. My great uncle Barry died and my cousin who lost one of her twin's about two months ago miscarried the second and she's devastated because she's been trying for a baby for years and keeps miscarrying.

Thanks for the previous reviews, you guys are all great. And for those who like to hear about Baka, he was worried about little ole me today because when he made one of his little remarks I snapped and told him I wasn't int eh mood for it, something I always say when I'm not happy. So he spent ten minutes following me to our next class asking me what was bugging "His... buddy" Friends are better then nothing right? Oh and haha he got a glare from our UBER scary science teacher after making a little britain joke and scribbling 'Forget Norway" on it and placing it next to thet picture of norway on the small map of acid rain areas. Ans Baka's had a haircut, laughed till he cried when Jay read the words "Waste chemical dumping..dumping.. HAHAHA"(Jay has a thing about poo so it was just really.. pathetic.

Then Baka went through my mobile/cell phone messages and then sent one of my best friends a txt message. And he shouted at me to "Shut up".. someone go find Motoki, Makato and Rei and get them to beat him for me please... anywho I'm rabbiting on hehe. Hope you liked this one again and thanks to my fans namely Klo-chan, Krys and moonprincess... and everyone else.. those are the only three I can remember that have reviewed any of my other stories and hehe I believe moonprincess reviews nearly every chapter of everystory


	3. Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum

At five to ten Chiba Mamoru quietly slipped into his apartment, he took off his shoes and coat, set down his briefcase and jacket and exited to the living room. No Harley... No Usagi... Silence. He looked around and saw that his son's bedroom door was open, a soft, feminine voice spoke out clearly and was followed by a few sniffles. He paced over and opened the door only to freeze at the site before him.

A fairly large, nice, round bum was bobbing up and down in front of him, covered by only a short pink, plaited skirt that showed off two long legs and bare feet. His eyes wandered back up to the dancing rear and over the girls back which was covered by a black ,sleeveless tank top that showed the small of her ivory back. Next he got a small view of her slim ivory neck and her golden hair pulled up to look like spaghetti and meatballs, merging with his son's thick ebony hair. His eyes once again returned to the girls rear end and his mind began to wonder. He'd walk up and bend over her, his hips pressing against her rear and his arms wrapping lightly around her stomach. He'd kiss her gently on the back of the neck and straighten up with her along with him. She turn around in his grip and leap at him, showering his with passionate kisses as they fell to the floor. His hand would begin to slide up her shirt but they'd be interrupted by giggles coming from Harley who'd say...

He was snapped out of his reverie by real giggles and his eyes raised to see his son pointing up at him. His face flushed as he heard the woman before him say "What's so funny, huh?" and spun around to look at him. Her face began to turn pink and she stumbled over her feet and landed on her said booty, face flushing redder as she gawped at him. 'Wow, that little fantasy didn't do her much justice in the facial area.. or the rest of the front area to be honest' His eyes widened slightly as he realised what he was thinking and his face flushed darker. Now for a little more embarrassment. Harley began to laugh louder and grip his sides as he spat out "Daddy.. was.. looking.. at... your.. BUM.. Usagi" Mamoru coughed and scratched the back of his neck, he could feel a small bead of sweat beginning to form under his ebony bangs. "Thanks alot buddy" He shook his head, his beat root coloured face turned down to the floor as he decided to avoid looking at the stunning beauty before him. 'Keep thoughts away from beautiful woman, Chiba, you're 25, come on now. We both know you can do it'

Usagi stared up at the man before her, pulling her skirt a little lower as she hopped up. 'Wow! He was staring at my arse and he isn't about to deny it.. Cool!' She mentally cheered herself on. 'Oh look at him, Rei was right he's totally hot. Look at those muscles' She allowed her eyes to wander over the muscles that bulged through his off white shirt. He had a broad chest that the shirt fitted tightly over leaving no space for the imagination, he had a six pack but it wasn't glaringly obvious... more subtle and suiting to him. She hated men who had large muscles like body builders, she liked them to be slightly toned, possibly with a little puppy fat and this man WAS slightly toned. He had silky looking ebony hair, so she discovered as she looked up. His mane fell over his ocean blue eyes, blocking a small part of them and causing her the great urge to wipe them out of his eyes. He had a defined, square chin with high cheek bones and broad shoulders. He had a straight nose and his features seemed to be symmetrical, a clean shaven chin topped it all off. His tanned skin made him look godly with those features and the resemblance to his sister was amazing.

"So.." She started, with a playful smile that caught his attention when he looked up, "What do you think?". At this question his handsome features took on a baffled expression, a boyish look that made him look just as cute as before if not more so "Er.. What do I think about what?". An neat ebony eyebrow shot up as she giggled "To my bum of course" She looked over to Harley and rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, the two shared a giggled before turning back to him as he blinked. "I.. Er.. Cute" He managed to stammer a few words before managing the final decision, moving past her to kiss his son on the forehead, mutter goodnight as he hugged him then walked out, his face scarlet as he heard the two burst out into hysterics.

"Ok now sweetie, I gotta get going so I'll see you around. Ok?" He nodded and opened his arms to her as she leant forwards and gave him a hug. "Usagi.." She looked at him and nodded to let him no he could carry on, "You should get daddy to look at your arm". She was just about to protest when he hollered out "Daddy!" and Mamoru came running in. "Will you look at Usagi's arm.. She's got a boo boo" He pouted, pointing a finger at the offending arm as Mamoru nodded and took Usagi by the wrist, pulling her over to Harley's bed. "Sit!" His tone seemed different to the one he had used previously, he was more commanding now, his presence was now more regal and terrifying as she gave up the idea of protesting and flopped down. He undid the bandage and took a look at it, his eyebrows both shot up for a moment, before one lowered, leaving the other up in a questioning look. "How did you do this?" before she could answer, Harley jumped to her side and hugged her other arm "I dropped a bottle of milk and slipped but she saved me". Mamoru looked at his son and nodded then to Usagi who confirmed it with a nod, a smile broke onto his lips. "It looks well done, who did it?" Once again Harley was first to answer with "She did it herself" she took on a modest blush and looked down at her arm as Mamoru redressed it and scooped up the little boy. "Need a lift? I'm not going to let you walk home at this time of night by yourself so unless you have a car or someone to pick you up you're going to have to accept" She rolled her eyes and nodded, taking Harley from Mamoru as he grabbed his car keys and jackets.

On the car ride over to Usagi's, Harley chattered away about what he and Usagi had done, Mamoru had listened intently stealing glances over at Usagi occasionally to see her with her head bowed and fingers rooting through her bag. He turned back to the road as she pulled out a picture and turned in her seat to face Harley in the back. "Hey sweetie I forgot to give you something. Your Auntie Rei told me yesterday you liked cats so I brought you a picture to keep of my cat, Luna" She smiled as his face lit up and passed it over to him, watching as he happily accepted it and looked at the cat. "You'll have to come see her sometime, I'm sure she'd like you" He nodded enthusiastically and grinned "Can I daddy?". Mamoru looked over at Usagi and gave a slight shrug "We'll see" the dreaded response. "Aww dad! Please?" He looked up in the rear view mirror and saw his son was pouting, hands clasping the photo as he held them in prayer position. This was joined by a "Yeah, dad. Please?" From Usagi next to him. He cast her a side glance and saw she had an adorable puppy dog face and pout that he couldn't say no to. It was similar to what Rei sometimes used but had more power.. maybe this was the friend she learnt it from. "Okay, Okay. When do you want her?"

Usagi was just about to answer when her cell phone started to ring. "Oh! Sorry that's mine.. It's Rei". She flipped it open and pressed a button as she raised it to her ear "Moshi moshi?". On the other side of the call sat four women and Chad, all huddled around the phone which was on loud speaker, "Hi Usagi" came a chorus of voices causing her to nearly drop the phone. "Er.. Hi guys what's up?" Mamoru pulled up after already being told the address and switched the engine off. "So how are things with my brother in law hmm?" She raised a brow at the usually quiet man and shuddered, Rei had corrupted him. "Oh nothing, why jealous are we, Chad?" She giggled as she heard him mutter something, followed by a loud slap and "Owwie". "Serves you right" She muttered, still giggling a little. She glanced to Mamoru who was raising an eye brow at Harley who just shrugged in return, still staring at the picture of Luna. "Hey guys I've gotta go. I'll ring you back, _REI_ in about half an hour or so.... C ya" She hung up before any of them could say anything and closed her cell phone.

"So how'd you like to come up and meet Luna?" Her eyes flittered from Mamoru to Harley who looked at each other, and nodded. "Well guess that's settled. Come on then" She hopped out of the car and closed the door. It was a metallic blue Citroen Saxo with five doors. She then opened the back door and pulled Harley out, closing the door with her rear as she rested him on her hip. Mamoru locked the car then walked around and offered his arm to her. She giggled, accepting it and the two walked into her apartment building.

Benny, the doorman at the front entrance tilted his cap giving a gruff "Good Day Miss Tsukino, Sirs" which was returned with a nod, a yawn and a "Hi, Benny, Bye Benny, see you tomorrow"

A few minutes later found Usagi and Mamoru stood watching the sleek black cat chasing around after the ball that Harley was throwing around, somehow returning it to him. Usagi turned to face Mamoru and smiled. "You have a great son, He's so cute, smart and caring... Shame he wasn't a few years older or I'd be after him" He laughed feeling a little Jealous of his son at that moment. "So how old are you, I'm still a baby at 20 as Rei calls me" She giggled, revelling at the sound of his throaty chuckle. "Twenty five..." She nodded with a laugh, a smile resting in place of his frown. "He seems to like you" He paused looking at his son. "Since Anne left he hasn't really liked to talk much. He's been shy with most people except me and it took him ages to warm up to his teacher but with you.. It's been about 7 hours and he's almost head over heels for you... He seems comfortable with you even though you only met earlier" She gave an understanding nod and was just about to look over at him when Luna crashed past her and sent her flying into Mamoru.

His arms flew out and caught her, pulling her to lean against his chest so she could steady herself. Her hands gripped for material but couldn't grab hold of any as she found herself being pulled into a pillowed brick wall. Harley ran past after Luna and Usagi was aware for the first time that Mamoru's arms were wrapped securely around her waist, his hands gripped the sides of her shirt like she had wished to be able to do. "Stupid cat" She mumbled as she gently pushed herself away from him, his arms reluctantly letting go as she stepped back "Sorry Mamoru" She flashed him an apologetic smile as he gave a gentle nod and looked to where he had seen his soon disappear to. "I think it's about time we where going... Now you better not fall again.. three times is enough already tonight". She pouted and gave him a light, playful slap on the arm as she nodded in agreement.

"The first was to save your son remember" She stuck out her tongue then bounced off to retrieve the boy and cat. Mamoru grabbed their jackets as Usagi returned, Harley was rested on her right hip, her right arm tucked around his back and his arm's around her neck while in the other arm she had Luna who was clinging to her shirt. She set Harley down and shifted Luna across while Mamoru helped him put his jacket on before picking him up and putting him on his shoulder. Usagi wrapped her spare arm around Luna and leaned up while Mamoru bent his knees so Harley could give Usagi a kiss on the cheek good night. However after the kiss on the cheek he decided he'd see what all the older men saw in kissing girls so he quickly placed a kiss on her lips causing her to blush in surprise, his father doing the same. "Cheeky.." He mumbled rolling his eyes. He kissed Usagi quickly on the cheek and rushed out before she could do anything, shouting a good bye over his shoulder.

She closed the door and danced around the living room, a happy grin on her face as she twirled Luna around. The phone rang, snapping her out of her happy state and she strutted over answering with a slightly pissed "Moshi moshi" . It was Rei.. Again. "Hey, how'd it go? Am I gonna be an aunt again yet? Oh Kami! You aren't? I'm not interrupting you two..? " Usagi burst out into laughter as Rei sounded so serious, quickly calming down and answering. "No. Sorry but all I got was my first kiss" She heard a gasp of excitement down the line as she locked the front door and skipped into her bedroom. "You mean Mamoru kissed you? When? Where? How? Was it romantic? Did you hear fireworks? Are you in love?" Usagi stifled back a laugh and listened to Rei before interrupting with "Actually you're brother is slow as hell. It was your nephew who made a move". The two burst out laughing before Rei finally calmed down first "So did Harley kiss you on the lips first?" "Uh Hu" "What about?" Rei trailed off as Usagi shook her head ."A peck on the cheek then ran out the door.. although" "Spill it girl! We all wanna know the gossip, even Ami does" "Minako! You guys were listening in on this?" "Yup" "Jeeze... anyhow Rei. You're brother thinks I have a cute butt so there" She stuck her tongue out at the phone as she heard gasps and whispering of excitement. "Basically he walked in on me bent over giving Harley a hug while shaking my arse around a little" She added with a giggle, the other girls began to laugh.

An hour or so later it was decided that Rei would give Mamoru a grilling later on to find out what he though but when the girls had left.. yeah right as though they would miss out on a juicy piece of gossip like that. Usagi said good night and hung up, leaving Rei to dial her dearest brother's number. "I can see it already. Mamoru stood in a black Tuxedo, Motoki next to him as best man and us walking down the aisle in various coloured bridesmaid gowns all with flowers. Then Usagi will be in a big white dress being walked down the aisle by her dad and little Harley" Minako let out a dreamy sigh as the others tried to picture it, Rei tapping her fingers waiting for it to be over.

Ah! A nice, quiet, peaceful weekend of being corrupted by my step-brothers and their friends. No Baka sadly and Krys I would greatfully accept your help on beating him up. Some of you guessed right on the whole daddy is watching thing hehe. Added a little more humour by making Usagi a little more confident... erm sorry greenday are corrupting my little note by singing holiday on the tele.. gotta love Tre, Billie-Joe and Mike although not as much as my Baka who i'm feeling deprived from.. Won't get to talk to him much tomorrow because I have a resit modular 1 maths examduring period 1 and 2,i'll see him third period in maths... ICK! then I've gotta go for a quick recap session during period 4 then lucky me, I get an early dinner because I miss thirty minutes of dinner because of a stupid SECOND maths modular exam. I'll miss a good half hour or so of my favourite lesson, History then lucky me get's to go sit through 6th period, geography..not bad i can spend teh afternoon after the test talking to my best friend and another good friend with a little conversation with Baka.

I should work out how to get the pictures from My camera phone to the computer.. I know how to plug in the cables and all just no clue how to move them across. I have a great shot of my Baka pulling a face, hehe he'd washed his hair the night before so it had a really nice fluffly look to it... shame about the spots and the fact he was pulling a face with big trout lips and a hint of a moustache shakes head and sighs And yeah I know.. I'm obsessed with Baka Ben, who's dad looks like my old Maths teacher, I miss that guy.. he was alright when he wasn't having to tell the idiots of the class to shut up. And I found out who my new graphics teacher is.. Mr S Bull left (hehe we like to sorta change that name slightly) and I got my teacher from last year.. Mr Aliceband as we call him (Really Mr Alexander) but he has shoulder length brown hair and wore it in an alice band once thus Mr Aliceband.. I'm gonna fail Graphics cries And I should work on that essay or else I'm gonna be kicked out of Media tommorow because I haven't gotten one stupid essay in


	4. Sweet Dreams And NightMares

Mamoru walked in to his apartment, Harley running past him and into his room. He shrugged off his jacket and walked over the phone as it started to ring. "Moshi Moshi?" he sat down and yawned as he heard his sister and several giggles over the phone. "So how did it go tonight?" Rei, 'she must have finished talking to Usagi'. He shook his head as more giggles could be heard coming from the group, he was presuming she had the rest of the gang over excluding Usagi. "Hi Rei, Minako, Makato .. Ami" Mamoru didn't know Ami all to well but he knew her better then the rest of the girls due to the fact that he worked with her and her husband Urwa Greg, together they ran 'Tokyo Heart hospital'. There was a chorus greeting from the four, all of which obviously wanting to know how things went. "So what do you think to Usagi, You did talk to her right?" 'Rei as always playing matchmaker' A grin spread over his face as he quickly worded his answer in his head. "Yeah, I spoke to her" He paused for a moment to keep them waiting before an idea struck into his head. "You know, Rei. Harley can't stop talking about her and he seems to really like her" His grin took on a satisfied look as he leant back and crossed his arms behind his head, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he heard four groans. "Er.. Wow.. I'll let her know.. So what do you think about her?" He could always count on Rei to be persistent. "She's.. Usagi" Yet another set of groans. Score two Mamoru, score zero girls, "That's not fair Mamoru!" Rei whined causing the girls to frown. "Mamoru" Ami leant forwards with a small blush "What's your opinion about her.. Rei means to say do you like her? think she's cute?". 'Darn, even Ami, the quiet one wants to know' He let out a sigh and swapped the phone to his other ear before answering "She's... Cute" 'Short and sweet'.

The girls cheered while Minako and Makato high-fived each other, Minako's baby blue eyes took on a glazed look as he long blond hair swished around behind her, the bow keeping the top half neatly up and allowing the lower section full movement. She had her hands clasped together letting out a dreamy sigh before tugging down the hem of her orange tube dress.

Next to her Makato was giggling hysterically, brunette pony tail bouncing behind her while her emerald eyes were mostly concealed by her eyelids. She wore a pair of moss green trousers and a white t-shirt with pastel green sleeves and an ivy print on the front.

Ami sat on the couch, legs crossed and holding a steaming cup of cocoa. She was staring off into space, dodger blue eyes fixated on the blank TV screen opposite her, occasionally brushing away a strand of hair that matched her eye colour. She was wearing plain stonewashed jeans, that flared below the knee and an aquamarine turtle neck with 'brain' stitched across the front, a present from Rei.

And finally was said, Rei. Her ebony hair was pulled into braid that fell down her back and she wore a tight red skirt with a black halter neck top made of silk which she had designed. 'Aww I hope Usagi and Mamoru get together. They're perfect for each other because they're the complete opposite. Plus I'm sure Ami wouldn't mind taking on a little more work.. she's always complaining Mamoru has the best shifts at the hospital' She was snapped out of her reverie by Mamoru sighing. "Look, Rei, Girls. Don't try anything because I barely know Usagi and I don't want a repeat of last time. I gotta go put Harley to bed so I'll speak to you Sunday. Bye girls". Mamoru hung up and put the phone in the cradle, a hand straying to his hair.

He liked Usagi, but would she be a repeat of Anne? He didn't want to have to put Harley through all that again. There was a 50/50 chance of history repeating and although that 50 percent where they'd be together, happily would be good the other 50 percent wouldn't be. It would just mean more tears and heart break, probably more this time because he'd be starting a relationship because he wanted to, not because he had to. You see with Anne, it had been a one night stand. A mistake at the time that turned out in a way to be a Kami send. Just that one, drunken time he'd gotten her pregnant and he was doing the right thing by marrying her, so he thought. But Anne wasn't interested in him, she lived with him, occasionally helped raise their son but half the time she was off with her boy toys, eventually leaving with one and abandoning him, Harley and everything he was trying to do for them. Harley was in a way emotionally scarred, it was hard for him to make friends but Usagi.. Usagi was a breeze of fresh air for him that he wouldn't shut up about.

'Maybe.. She's different. She get's on great with him, gave him the picture of her cat, took him shopping, made great food, was funny and she did try to save Harley from the glass, which she did. Yeah, different. She's totally different and alot prettier, Hell she's not pretty, she's an angel. She makes Anne look like a pig. Usako, sweet Us... wait! Usako? Where did I get that from? My little bunny, Usako. I like it... Maybe I should ask her out.. get to know her a little. Can't hurt to know her a little better, huh?' Mamoru smiled as he walked down the small hall and into Harley's room "Yeah can't help to know her". He'd totally forgotten that he was thinking till he was disrupted by his son's voice, sleep dripping from it "Know who daddy? Usagi?". Mamoru blushed, his son was smarter then he thought "Yeah, I was just thinking about her. So, you like her?". This was answered by an enthusiastic nod "She's the greatest! Will she be coming back soon?". He paused and gave a casual shrug as he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands grabbed the edge of the satin sheets and pulled it to meet Harley's chin. "We'll see, son. Now go to sleep, you've got a school tomorrow" He kissed Harley on the forehead then got up and walked to the door. He took one last look at his son before turning off the light 'An angel'. He smiled then went to his own room smiling contentedly.

Usagi laid down in her bed, pulling the pink sheets over her shoulders. Luna curled up, moulding herself into Usagi's side and purring happily as she drifted off to sleep, oblivious to Usagi who was staring up at the ceiling. Her golden hair was pulled into two plaits, her bangs and tendrils hanging loosely around her face. She sighed, her mind spinning as she thought about the nights occurrences and tried to work out Rei's scheme. 'I bet she's trying to set me up again. Cute, single brother, one child who's almost as cute. Yup she's trying to get me a ready made family. But he's soo cute and those eyes, I could drown in them. And his hair! It's so annoying yet... beautiful at the same time, it's so silky but I want to brush it away from his eyes. Kami, Rei. Why did you have to try this.. I can't stop thinking about him' She carried on for another hour or so before finally falling asleep

Back at the Chiba's Apartment Mamoru was in a similar state. "Stupid Rei" He growled slightly as he stared up at the white ceiling. His arm's were crossed under his head and his eye were closed, the satin sheets came up to his waist covering the black silk boxers he was wearing. 'Beautiful, magnificent, amazing, awesome, graceful.. no clumsy but still.. she's funny, a good cook, great with Harley, great body, cute arse... Hold up Chiba, you're falling a little too fast you..' "Daddy!" His head snapped up to look at the doorway and he pushed himself onto his elbows. "What's up? Had a nightmare?" His answer came in the form of a nod as the little boy with a mop of black hair, blue pyjamas and a teddy bear clutched in one arm cautiously took a step forwards. "Come on then" Mamoru smiled and lifted the sheets as Harley ran up and got under them "Now if those monsters come i'll scare them away. Ok?". He got another nod as the little boy snuggled down at his side, wrapping his arms around his left arm.

Ten minutes later Mamoru looked down to see that his son was fast a sleep. He was curled on his side, in a relaxed ball, his teddy was cuddled to his chest. At some point Mamoru had rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him and the little boy had forgotten what plagued his dreams and drifted off to dream of his father being happy with a new mommy, Usagi. His skin was tanned, like his fathers and he had the same eye and hair colour, it was plainly obvious he would look like Mamoru and that his resemblance to Anne wouldn't be known. Perhaps if the two of them ever went out for a day trip to the zoo or somewhere with Usagi then some stranger would look at them and think 'Wow what a perfect little family. They look so right together' He smiled. He barely knew her and already he was picturing many things, day trips, wedding day, their first time, possibly even a child... yup he had it and he had it bad. Sleep claimed him soon after and he found himself plagued with dreams of the blond angel, stepping gently over the stars as they danced through the night sky and their friends faces looked down at them from the large blue oval called the moon.

Author's Notes

Well that's it for this chapter, And I'll update on Thursday the 13th.. of January of course. Loved and Lost will be updated tomorrow, on Wednesday and I'm hoping this story get's more then 51 reviews by the time it's finished pfft yeah right as though I'm that good. Aww isn't Mamo-Chan sweet with little Harley(name inspired by a child my mom works with called Harley Davidson LOL.. she's a class room supervising assistant I think it stands for at a primary school.

Krys, you can come beat up my Baka now.. he's been rubbing the fact that I "Fancy" him in my face.. he just doesn't realise how much I fancy him he he... he also though I was in a bad mood, which I wasn't. I'm pretty confident that I passed my Maths tests.. they were so easy dies of shock and the fairly cute maths teacher wished me good luck when I was last to leave mowhaha he didn't say it to anyone else though. And, strangely, I only used my calculator in the calculator test once for each module because one you could only work it out with the calculator and the other was because I was too lazy to actually be bothered to work out a taking away sum.. I have a French oral presentation in two weeks but that's alright because French is my best subject which works out well with my dreams to go and live in La Rochelle when I'm older (Also my dream is to Marry a French guy that I'll meet on the way to La Rochelle or My Baka he he corny I know).

I like talking to you lot like this because non of you tell me to shut up like baka does. And non of you complain for talking about Baka too much. I'm considering writing a story based on things that happen between me and the Baka after I've finished this one or Loved and Lost... By the way that one is going to have a great second chapter that will have you bawling your eyes out ha not really although things will get better and you'll discover what the presents Mamoru got her where and for anyone who hasn't read it yet basically what happens is Usagi is shot at but Mamoru jumps in the way and gets shot. She then lays down next to him and tries to stop the bleeding and keep him talking while an ambulance comes and he confesses he loves her. He makes a small request and she grants it then admits she loves him after she sees his eyes are closed and he's stopped talking. A paramedic hands her a bag filled with presents and she remembers it's her birthday in two weeks time... yeah you've got to read it to find out what he asks but it's really sweet.

Anyways go read it and stop making me spoil it for you he he.. Hope you like this chapter and the next one of Loved and Lost.. Ciao for now


	5. Going Commando

The next morning after dropping Harley off at kinder Garden Mamoru walked to work, as it was conveniently only two or three blocks away. There was a light breeze that flicked through his bangs, ever so gently twirling them around as the sun warmed his face, tanning his skin slightly. He walked into the main reception area with a large smile on his face as he walked over to the receptionist to get his patients records. "Morning Summer, Hope you have a nice day" He winked to the stunned woman before walking off, a small skip in his step till he jumped up and clicked his heels before heading over to the lift.

Urwa Ami stood blinking, ignoring the loud thud that indicated a regular patient had passed out and rushed over to Winterie Summer. "Did he just?" She looked, wide eyed at the shocked woman who slowly nodded her head, causing her multicoloured hair to bob up and down besides her cheeks. "He's in a good mood.. Do you think... He met a?" The woman with Red, orange and yellow blond hair turned to Ami who nodded, a smile that paled in comparison to Mamoru's spreading over her face. "He met a friend of mine.... She was babysitting his son because he couldn't get anyone else.. his sister recommended her" Ami trailed off and then took her files and walked off humming happily, making note to ring Rei during her next break. "Strange.. He never smiles" Summer shrugged, dismissing it then carried on with her work. And it was true, Mamoru never usually did smile, but this was the first day in which he'd have an endless smile that came regularly.

Mamoru picked up Harley a short while later and was greeted with a bear-cub hug( bear hug but not quite a hug because Harley's too small) and a picture being wafted in his face. "Daddy we had an art lesson. I drew Usagi! Look" Mamoru took the offending piece of paper and smiled, yup he'd definitely tried to draw Usagi. There was a woman with the meatball and spaghetti hairstyle he'd seen her with. She was wearing a dress with what he presumed was meant to be a golden hem, with a silver crown between the two odangos. she had two silvery wings, bright blue eyes with silver flecks and what he hoped were two pink lips. "Looks just like her" Mamoru grinned and scooped up Harley as Naru came across.

"Hey, Mamoru. Have a nice day at work?" Mamoru nodded with a grin. Naru had been a good friend of his for a long time and for quite some time she'd also fancied him too "Yeah, had a great day. How's he been?". Naru grinned and pinched Harley's cheek as he squirmed closer to Mamoru "He's been great, as per Usual." Harley gave Mamoru a toothy grin, as Mamoru returned it and looked back to Naru "Although that Usagi girl has made a very big impression on him. Hasn't stopped talking about her since". Mamoru raised an ebony eyebrow at the boy who just grinned up at him, blushing slightly at all the attention he was getting. "Oh he has, has he?" Mamoru laughed happily as Harley wriggled out of his hold and hid behind Mamoru's leg, obviously thinking of the saying 'Ignorance is bliss'. Naru took a moment to look at Mamoru before nodding and turning to walk away. "She seems to have made a good impression on you too. Maybe you should consider having her baby-sit the both of you. See you tomorrow, Harley" She waved over her shoulder to leave a blushing Mamoru who slowly snapped back to reality and picked up Harley and began his trip home.

"So you like Usak..gi?" Mamoru looked down at the small boy besides him as he pulled out frozen lasagne from the freezer. "Eww! Do we have to eat that? Can't we get Usagi to cook?" Harley stuck out his tongue and looked at the food in disgust, why his father insisted on buying food from that horrible super mart he didn't know. Mamoru shook his head with a sigh as he popped the frozen food into the oven and set it. "Usagi is probably busy, and we can't just go rushing to her for food. We wouldn't be Bachelors for long that way" He winked and sent Harley off to take a shower while he sat down and watched TV.

The phone rang and Mamoru's hand darted out, picking up the reciever. "Moshi Yoshi?" He smirked to himself as he heard a giggle over the line that sounded much to him like bells. "Mamoru?" Usagi, ah, sweet Usagi.. Rei must had given her his number earlier that day. "Did I leave my bag there? I can't find mine and it has some of my work in it" There was a think over the line as she threw pillows around, searching for her pen that had slid down the back of her sofa. "Is it brown, suede, with one strap and a big large flap with a little yellow rabbit?" Another thud caused him to grimace as he heard a groan over the line. "Yeah that's it" She grinned and stood up brushing herself off and glaring at the pen, "Hmm, no. Haven't seen it". He smirked as she growled out "Baka" over the line and flopped back onto the sofa. "Want me to come drop it off?" Mamoru smirked slightly, his brain working over time as he thought of cheesey lines he could use once he got there. "Er no, I'll come get it, if you're not busy. I need to get out of the house and away from this plan or I'll go nuts" She leapt up and tied her hair up into her odangos in record speed.

The wind rustled around her as she fixed up said her and Mamoru blinked "Sure... Hey do you maybe wanna stay for dinner or something? Harley's been talking about you non-stop all day and it'll give him something new to talk about tomorrow" He grinned 'Well done Chiba, You're a genius'. There was a pause of hesitation before the chirpy reply of "Sounds, great. I'll head straight over" Came and she hung up. "WOOT!" Mamoru flung a clenched fist in the air as Harley dashed in wearing his spiderman pants and nothing else "Usagi's coming for dinner, Harley". This was followed by another woot from Harley and the two began to jump up and down before stopping and staring at each other. "You're not going to wear that are you?" Harley looked at Mamoru who face vaulted with a sigh and a large sweat drop appeared. "It's better then what you're wearing" Mamoru narrowed his eyes as he was cast a glare. "Put a sweater on, you look like a doctor" Mamoru chuckled and nodded, then disappeared off into his room leaving Harley to clamber into the bathroom again.

Thirty minutes later Mamoru answered the door with a suave smile as he pulled it open for Usagi. "Your bag is just through there and tonight, Madame, I am serving lasagne" She giggled at his phoney French accent as he stepped back and bowed. His black trousers, white button up shirt, black tie and black sleeveless, V-neck knitted jumper complemented his ebony hair well, giving him a groomed but still boyish look. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he straightened up and closed the door then flopped onto the couch. "Usagi!" Harley came running through in a pair of beige shorts that reached above his knees and a navy sweater, a large grin on his face. Usagi bent down and gave him a hug, picking up as she stood up and took a seat on the couch, sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"So see any disgusting things today?" Usagi turned large baby blue eyes to Mamoru, unaware of the pounding in the left side of his chest or the blood that was flowing through his veins heating up. He turned his own azure eyes to hers and grinned playfully "Oh yeah. This guy came in with a shark latched to his calf, but luckily it only got a mouthful of fat.. Oh, oh, oh And this woman came in her arm hanging half off" Usagi grimaced, turning slightly pale before flashing him a grin. "I heard from Rei that you might be needing a babysitter soon, that right?" Mamoru nodded and chuckled as Harley leapt off the couch and started dancing, kicking his legs about and cheering. "Yeah.. Looks like you're.. " Mamoru paused, his grin falling as he sniffed the air. "Smells like.." Usagi watched Mamoru catch himself in the middle of a curse before jumping over the back of the couch "Shi.. ".

Mamoru pulled the oven door down and glared at the burnt Italian meal as a small puff of smoke drifted out of the oven. He leant over and pulled the dish slightly out of the oven using oven gloves. Usagi bounced in a second later and leaned over him, her weight resting gently on her shoulder as she peered at the lasagne. "Look, why don't I make something to eat? I'll have a look in the fridge and throw something together and you can take a rest, Dr. Chiba" She nudged his arms and the lasagne slid back into the over before she took a hold of his collar and pulled him up. "Out!" She held one hand out, for the gloves with the other pointing at the doorway. She had a slightly determined look on her face and it was now that he noticed her attire. She was wearing black cargo pants that tied at the ankle with a pastel pink halter top that tied behind her neck. Her hair was in the odangos again and she was just short of a foot shorter then him. "Ok, Ok, Odango Atama. Don't get you panties in a twist" He rolled his eyes and dropped the mits in her hand.

"Who said I was wearing any, Baka?" She winked then flashed a flirtasious smile as he stood gawping at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She blinked innocently and cocked her head gently' Obviously it's going to take some time to get him out of here.. wonder when he last.. Whoa there Usagi, don't soil that innocent little mind of yours.. pfft, innocent mind my butt' She looked at him for a moment before turning around to the fridge and bending at the waist. "Out, Baka!.. or you'll never find out whether I'm joking or not" A small smile spread over her lips and she shook her head with a sigh as she heard him dart out of the room "Men!"

* * *

Meg's notes:

Does this line help? Ack, sorry for my lateness in posting I meant to post last night but by looks of it I might not have been able to anyway. Sorry about my Grammar.. I don't know why it's so bad because I use a spell checker usually.. I did post the otherday without though.. that might be it..

Anyway time for the usual Baka talk. Well my Baka rubbed it in my face about fancying him so I got a point back over him with a little witty remark (I think it was fairly witty)

Meg:"You're weird at times, really weird" Baka:"Yeah but that's why you like me, I bet" Meg:"Er yeah ok" Baka:"Well if it's not that it's one of my other charm you're attracted to" Meg:"You call Infurriation, Idiocy, Pervertion and Big-headed charms?" Baka:"Shut up!"

Not sure if pervertion is a word but I couldn't think of another word for it at the time. And I have my baka's new cell phone number and he literally begged for mine hehe. I'm in heaven and I'm at my uncle's surprise 50th birthday party tomorrow night


	6. A baby!

That night Usagi ended up serving Chicken topped pizza, much to both men's delights. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Usagi laughed as Mamoru raced Harley to the table and waited for her agitatedly as they awaited their meal. "Am I right in guessing you don't often get home cooked meals?" The two nodded and dived into the pizza and side dish of garlic bread while Usagi watched in amazement, quickly pulling a bit of garlic bread and pizza onto her plate before there was nothing left. "I can follow instructions on packets and that's as far as my cooking skills go unfortunately" Mamoru noticed a grin spread over Usagi's lips and raised an eye brow. "Well looks like I'll be your chef aswell as babysitter.. I can make some extras for you to warm up when you don't need me to sit" Mamoru's smile matched Usagi's as dark blue eyes look at the two and a fist struck the air. "Yay Proper food" Mamoru chuckled at Harley who grinned happily at Usagi.

The three sat talking and eating for a while before cleaning up the dishes, Mamoru had insisted he'd do them later but Usagi wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd gotten them dirty so she'd clean them and thus resulted in the trio flopping onto the couch half an hour later to watch some TV. "Three honey moon couples where staying in the same hotel and had been sat at nearby tables. The first, trying to be romantic said 'Pass the honey, Honey' to his new wife, both the other men heard this and felt a little low. So not to be outdone the second man goes to his wife 'Pass the sugar, Sugar' and of course the third man heard this. So once again not to be out done the third man turns to his wife and says 'Pass the milk, Cow' Shortly afterwards he found himself to be newly divorced" Usagi burst out laughing at Mamoru's joke as he pulled his hands from his son's ears.

"You need some new jokes Daddy" Harley stuck his tongue out at Mamoru who glared back, leaving Usagi to laugh even more. "Well, I though it was funny so there" Usagi stuck her tongue out causing Harley to whirl his head around and return the gesture, outdoing her slightly by pulling his eyelid down "Gnahh! Did you two like the cheesecake thing I did yesterday?". This was instantly followed by a boom of male voices as the two started throwing as many compliments they could think of at her "It was great, I loved it, Yummy to the tummy, Delicious, scrummy" She shook her head and laughed at the two, her head snapping up as she felt a small pair of arms wrapping tightly around her neck. "Thank you, Usagi" Harley's voice came out gently muffled by Usagi's blond pigtails as the small boy hugged her tightly. "No problem, Munch-kin. I'd cook for you guys anytime" She stressed her last word and looked over to Mamoru. He nodded. He got the point.

An hour or so later Usagi decided it was time to go home and once again Mamoru offered to drive her home and after ten minutes of arguing and Harley, the clever boy, coming up with a compromise it was decided that they would walk Usagi back and take a walk around the park on the way there. And So they were in the park, Harley was in the middle, holding the two older people's hands. Usagi was walking at his right with Mamoru to his left. "One,.. Two,.. Three.." Every now and again either Usagi or Mamoru would count then the two lift him from the ground by his arms and swing him forwards, gently placing him back down, a step or two ahead of them.

An old couple walked past, grinning from ear to ear as they stopped and looked at Harley. The old woman with a blue-rinsed perm bent down and pinched his cheek. "Aww so cute... Just like him mommy and daddy" She straightened up and grinned, her husband standing behind her with a slightly uneasy look as he noticed the two blushing. "We.. Thanks" Usagi started but was cut off by Mamoru who grinned at her, she noticed the old man behind was winking at Mamoru. "Oh well, bye Loves" The old couple walked off and so did the trio. "Mamoru, Why did you say that?" Usagi's golden eyebrow shot up as she hissed quietly at him, Harley pulling his hand from hers and holding his arms out to Mamoru who squatted down and picked him up.

"The woman's husband was hinting for me to play along, at least I hope he was... I'm sorry I did it but I didn't really want to upset her or anything" Mamoru looked sincere so she nodded and a smile graced her features. "That was a nice thing to do, Mamoru. Rei and Harley told me you were a gentleman but now I see it really is true.. Although I'd like to see how fast a gentleman can run" With that she was off, her blond streamers trailing behind her as she dashed and jumped around moving into the trees. Mamoru followed after switching Harley onto his back shouting "Usa! Usagi!" to try and at least make sure she was somewhere near by should anything happed to her. "He occasionally got the faint sound of his name which would cause him to speed up, Harley joining in the shouts.

Usagi was approaching the other side of the thicket and spotted the path, picking up her pace slightly. "Mamo... Argh!" She was yanked backwards by her hair and fell into something warm and squishy, two arms came around her sides and clutched the front of her sports jacket. "Now, now girly. Keep your mouth shut and I'll let you go back to lover-boy once I'm satisfied" She let out a squeal kicked her legs back as the calls of her name grew louder. "Usagi, is it? Well little Usagi, Keep your mouth shut or else lover-boy and whoever the other one is gets it" She whimpered and shrunk back against him for a moment before taking a long breath and screaming as loud as she could. A large sweaty hand flew up to cover her mouth and she bit down on it causing her attacker to scream as loud as she had.

Branches snapped and leaves rustled as Mamoru ran towards the screams and shouts, slipping slightly as he moved over the small bank. He set Harley down, ushering him towards a tree and told him not to come out unless Usagi or Mamoru told him then slid down to Usagi to make his presence known. "Let go of her, cad!" Usagi was whirled around by her captive to see a scowling Mamoru, chin out, chest puffed out and hands his hands balled into fists against his hips. There was a determined look on his face that didn't falter as abuse was shouted over Usagi's head "Get lost, Lover-Boy. You can have your beautiful girl back when I'm done" Usagi cringed, her eyes closing as she heard Mamoru moving closer. "I'll say it once more then I'm going to have to get violent.. Let go of her" Mamoru came closer, his voice sounded just as brave as his disposition as he stopped, there was a rustling behind them, the sound of someone running and a yelp as her captive was stuck in the rear by a stone. "Harley!" Mamoru's voice boomed out with a warning tone and Usagi suddenly remember the seven year old was not with Mamoru and her old self defence classes with Makato began to replay in her mind. "Stomp!" She slammed her foot down against his and he yelped again, one hand was still around her but the other was nursing his rear meaning she was at his side. "Punch" Her voice once again came out quietly as she flung a balled fist into his groin causing him to double over in pain. She concluded with "Toss" and stepped side-wards gabbing his shoulder and pulling him over her outstretched leg as he landed with a loud thud.

Mamoru ran over and grabbed her wrist as he passed her, pulling her along after him with a jerk of her body. "That's why I've been offering to drive you home. If I hadn't have been there to interrupt he might have gotten further then..." He trailed off and slowed down, Usagi panting beside him as she yanked her hand from his grasp. "Shut up! We have to find Harley" She glared at him and looked around, her hands flew up to her face as she shouted to the boy, Mamoru turned at the sound of a cracking branch and caught the boy in his arms. "Why the heck did you do that huh?" Mamoru pulled the boy close and stood up, one arm wrapped tightly around him while the other was stuck out to Usagi "Just till we get out of here, I don't want to loose either of you two in here while he's around". Usagi sighed and put her hand in his, feeling his slender fingers instantly wrap around her palm as he stepped off and pulled them out of the woods.

Once they got back onto the path and away from the small wood-like area, Mamoru slowed down and his grip of Usagi's hand relaxed. His fingers were wrapped lightly around her hand but neither pulled away. Harley was sniffling, knowing his father was mad at him and that Usagi almost got hurt although not sure how she almost got hurt. Usagi was also sniffling although she would only occasionally let out a quiet sniffle as she was trying to be brave for little Harley and Mamoru was left to struggle with his emotions. He loved his son more then anything in the world and he was pretty sure he was falling for Usagi but he almost lost both of them. Tears welled in his eyes but he continuously blinked them back, a cold emotionless expression plastered over his handsome face.

"Mamoru, I'm.... Sorry" Usagi's head drooped slightly as they reached her apartment building, Mamoru's pace slowing even more "I didn't mean to run off like that.. I just..". She trailed off as Mamoru pulled her inside, not making a sound and appearing to be completely devoid of emotion. By now Harley had fallen asleep, his head rested on Mamoru's shoulder, his dark hair falling like a small mop over the back of his father's green blazer. They walked over to the elevator and the doorman tilted his hat with a "Hello, Miss Tsukino" which was given a nod and smile in reply. They waited a few moments for the elevator to come down before Mamoru stepped in first, his hand completely letting go of Usagi's as it moved to support Harley a little more "Usagi, You do realise you could have gotten all three of us hurt out there?". She sniffled and nodded before bowing her head down so that she could avoid his cold eyes "Mmhmm" She wiped at the tears that were falling rapidly. "Well, as long as you know.." Mamoru trailed off with a gentle sigh as he looked at the blond before him. 'Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Chiba. Making her cry like that, You're a moron, you know that?' He growled at his own thinking and Usagi's head snapped up in shock. "Ma.. Mamoru?" His eyes bulged slightly as he realised he'd actually growled louder then intentioned and he shook his head with a blush and a grimace. "Ah! No, sorry. I was growling at myself" His attention was pulled from the blond who was giving him weird glances to the small boy who whimpered slightly, awakening.

"Usagi!" A wail sounded through the small cart and Mamoru instantly held Harley out to Usagi who took him and tried to comfort him. Mamoru frowned and began to kick himself mentally again as he watched Usagi bounce up and down, raising her heels from the floor and putting her weight on the balls of her feet as she shushed Harley. "It's all right, munch-kin. Daddy didn't mean to scare you, he was just a little angry at himself. Weren't you?" Usagi looked over to Mamoru, the look on her face indicating it was a rhetorical question so he nodded furiously with a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to.. Forgive me?" Mamoru pulled a pout, much like the one Rei had used a few days ago and broke out into a grin as Harley nodded and held his arms out to Mamoru. "All better!" Usagi chirped loudly causing to two males to giggle as Usagi passed Harley back to Mamoru and the elevator dinged.

They stepped out and walked a short distance down the hallway which was decorated with red wall paper, Mahogany skirting boards and hardwood flooring that had a long red rug over it. She stopped at her door and fished out her keys then unlocked the door and swung it open. "Wanna come in?" She soon reverted back to the cheerful Usagi that Rei had gotten to know, speaking happily as she stepped inside. Mamoru looked down at Harley and frowned, giving a shake of his head "I'm sorry, Usagi but I think I should get this little one home". She nodded, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and reached a hand out to ruffle the little boys hair gently. "Alright, well if he wakes up at any point tell him I said goodnight" He nodded and stepped back taking a few steps back towards the elevator. "OK. Night Usagi" He nodded and carried on, pausing as he heard her shout "Wait!". He turned and looked as the blond leant to one side slightly and stuck out her hip. She pulled the top of her black cargo pants down a little and pulling up a small piece of red lace. She giggled and tipped her head to the side with a playful smile, her eyebrows raised slightly in a suggestive manner "Here's your answer" She then turned around and yanked the black material over her rear to reveal red lace and silk knickers before pulling her trousers back up and calling "See ya!" as she jumped back inside.

Mamoru stood froze to the spot, his jaw hanging open and his eyes blinking furiously. "Wow.." He trailed off his mumbling as he received a gentle kick in the stomach that brought him back to reality. His mouth shut and he looked down to see Harley was wriggling in his grip. "Wait till Rei hears about this" He chuckled to himself as he moved Harley across his body so that he was resting on his left hip, his head still finding Mamoru's shoulder as they entered the elevator.

Usagi let out a deep breath and leant against her door for a few minutes before locking it and dancing, if it could be called that, into the kitchen. "Luna! I just showed him my Butt" The cat looked up at her from it's position on the counter, her food bowl was sat in front of her and there was a can of Whiskers cat food next to her. "Oh I bet you're starving aren't you, baby?" Usagi took the can and opened it before grabbing a fork and transferring the meat in jelly to the bowl where Luna dived on it. "I'll take that as a yes". She grinned to herself happily and plodded into the bathroom to brush out her hair and then brush her teeth.

Mamoru set down Harley onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, his hand straying to brush some backs away from his face as he smiled down happily at his son. "Good Night, Harley. We'll be seeing Usagi again in a few days. I've asked her to sit for you while I'm at a meeting" His soft smile grew as a smile appeared on Harley's face as the small boy hugged his teddy closer and began to dream of cats like Luna running around and eating all the candy he could ever want. Mamoru rose and placed a kiss on his sons forehead before switching on his moon shaped night light. He then went over to the door and flicked the light off, taking one last look at the little boy before going to change for bed.

Usagi Smile to herself and climbed into bed, Luna jumped up and curled up into a ball next to her head. "Sweet Dreams, Luna.. I hope mine are as sweet as my day with Mamoru" She paused for a moment before adding "Except for what happened in the park with that guy". She reached over and turned of her lamp on the bedside table before snuggling down under the covers and falling asleep to see herself and Mamoru walking in the park. Mamoru was grinning happily and Usagi had her head leant on his shoulder, and her arms where wrapped around his waist like on of his was around her own waist. Ahead of them on the path were two children. One was definitely, Harley except for he was a few years older, probably about ten or eleven. The other was a smaller boy of about three with light blue eyes and dusty blond hair. The two boys were walking along holding a teddy bear in between them. Mamoru stopped and smiled gently down at her, a hand rubbing over her stomach as he kissed her lightly "I can't believe we're having another baby"

As Mamoru drifted off to sleep he too saw the image that Usagi had dreamed of, a large smile graced his features as his hands gently rubbed over the pillow that cushioned his head. Thing were looking up for Mamoru or at least he was sure they were. Other people didn't quite think so however

Meanwhile, In the park a woman with straight red hair glared up at a large man who was looking down at his stomach, which blocked the view of his feet. "How could you screw that up, Huh? Never mind. You're fired. After that jerk knocked me up and ruined my life, I'm not going to let him be happy.. Not now" She walked off seething with anger as the man glared after her shaking his head. "I will make him pay for all that he's done, If My name's not Anne Kimberly Johansson " She punched her palm with a balled fist and growled, envious that Mamoru was moving on with a great career while here she was, Living with her poor toy-boy who had spent all his money and gotten into debt after loosing his career as a model and actor.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well that's all for now folks. Hope you liked it. I'm tired, went to my uncle's party likeI think I mentioned before and had fun. My uncle tried the "Yeah, I knew you were doing this look" And walked straight over to the bar to get a drink. I was offered a drink, Woot! but turned the guy down because the Taxi was due in like 20 minutes although the guy was funny.. and 40 off years old with two daughters that were about five years younger then me. Baka didn't send me a reply to my text message so he's going to get a talking to tommorow.

And for anyone who doesn't know the meaning of Baka.. I'm not sure either. I've been told it means Idiot, Bitch and Cow so.... yeah you get my point

Ciao For now


	7. Spiderman and the Bride

As the weeks went by Usagi and Mamoru got to know each other better and the more she sat for Harley the more he talked about her and Luna. Usagi would frequently take Harley to the park, the zoo or her home where'd they do all sorts of things, trying something new each week whether it was dancing, something messy like painting or just Usagi trying new recipes with Harley as her guinea-pig. Although no matter what they did they always had fun together.

* * *

Three months after she'd started baby-sitting Mamoru asked Usagi if she'd sit for Harley on the 15th December which she had said yes to, forgetting that it was the same night as Rei's show. "Rei, do you know what I can get Harley for Christmas?" Usagi sat nursing a cup of coffee in her hand while Rei was munching away at cookies provided by the amazing chef, Makato. The raven haired woman paused for a second before turning towards her blond friend with a smile. "There's this totally cute stuffed teddy in the toy shop near the crown arcade. It's a brown spotted Dalmatian with a red collar, a Ty Beanie Buddy called Bo" Usagi grinned and made a mental note as Rei jumped up, gasping slightly.

"Usagi, You're dress is finished. Wanna try it on?" The raven haired woman disappeared into her bedroom and came out producing the dress covered in a plastic sheet to prevent it getting damaged. Usagi put the cup of cocoa down and jumped up pulling the dress from Rei and twirling it around as she looked at it. It was ivory with two rectangular strips of material that were pulled around to form a band around her upper arms. The dress clung tightly and hugged her figure before trailing out just below her knees with a long train behind her that was roughly a metre long. The sleeves and bust-line were decorated with lace as was the hem of the tail. Pearl beads were scattered an inch apart along the hem at the bottom and Usagi found that when she tried it on, Rei had made it a little tighter then she was supposed to on the bodice so she was almost popping out of the dress.

"I can't believe you Rei! You said you wouldn't give me anything too flashy or tarty but look at me! I'm about to fall out of this and I can barely walk" Usagi shuffled out of Rei's bedroom and glared at the raven haired woman who was staring with an open jaw "Hino Rei! Don't you go looking at me like that". Usagi growled, her dodger blue eyes glaring daggers at Rei as she ran into the kitchen and dragged Chad through, a ham sandwich still in hand as he crashed to the floor. He pushed himself up slowly and blinked, the sandwich sat at his feet as his jaw hovered in mid air.

"See you look great, doesn't she, Chad?" Rei turned to her still staring husband who gave a half-hearted nod, not really paying attention to his wife's words earning himself a slap across the back of the head and a glare. "Hey! It's your fault! You shouldn't have brought me in here to look at her" Another slap silenced him and sent him packing back into the kitchen rubbing his head angrily. "You look great, Usagi.. Mamoru is sure to want to marry you on the spot when he sees you in that.. or maybe something else.." Rei wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as a cushion flew out at her head as Usagi screeched "Hentai!" at her. Rei's hands flew up and she caught the cushion, throwing it back at the blond as she again shuffled into Rei's bedroom and changed with much difficulty.

Usagi came out a short while later wearing her black jeans and a red tank top, the dress cradles preciously in her arms as she hung it back up then sat herself down on Rei's couch. "Ok what's the date again, I have to remember so that I don't tell Mamoru I'll baby-sit on the same night" Usagi picked up her cocoa, pleased to find it hadn't cooled down yet as she tasted.

"15th December, Usagi a week's time" The blond leapt up and let out a screech before putting the mug on the coffee table before sucking her finger that had been scalded during her little jump. "I told Mamo-Chan I'd sit for him that night" She let out a whine before flopping back onto the sofa with a pout. "I'm going to have to ring him and tell him that I can't do it" She turned her head as a hand placed on her shoulder.

"You're going to do no such thing.. You're simply going to bring my nephew to see me and be begged to model a dress because you're the same fit as the girl who was originally meant to wear it" Rei winked and Usagi's face lit up with a grin as she through her arms around her best friend. "Rei! You're the best. Thank you so much" She pulled back with a scared glance as she noticed the smirk on her friends lips. "You called him Mamo-Chan.. You're in lurve!" Rei let out a childish giggle that grew into full blown laughter as Chad stuck his head through the doorway from the kitchen and began to repeatedly sing "Usagi and Mamoru sitting in a tree, doing things they shouldn't be. First comes love(suggestive eyebrow wriggling and a cocky grin), then comes Marriage, then comes junior in a baby carriage" Rei leapt up and joined him in song, pushing him into the kitchen as they were bombarded with cushions from a scowling yet slightly happy Usagi.

* * *

15th December.....

Usagi stood nervously fidgeting, Harley was dancing around in-front of her and behind her was a line of 20 or so models, all of whom were skinnier and taller then her with more experience but Rei just had to choose her, her best friend to be the head model of the bridal range. Minako had done the lingerie line in a bright orange one-piece swim suite that had the insignia of Venus on the front in gold. Her hair had been done up in the usual style except her regular bow was gold instead of red. She'd strutted out there with bags of confidence but that was expected, she was Aino Minako, the superstar.

Ami had done the Winter and Autumn wear in a pair of faded denim jeans with Ice-Queen spelled out in blue diamantes over each leg, small snowflakes were embroidered over the hips and top thighs with glittery baby blue thread. She had a pale blue silk top that was held up by two thin straps, white lace formed a downwards pointing triangle over the front and she had a zip-up navy blue hoodless jacket that had a large snowflake on the back that matched the ones on her jeans. Ami walked up gracefully, holding her head high, those press conferences for the hospital that were televised really did help her get over her fears of being humiliated in public, she'd become much more confident.

Makato bounced on the stage with a large beaming grin. Her hair was up in her signature pony tail and she posed with true class. She was in good shape from her kicking boxing, self defence and other various martial arts classes not to forget the fact that she's a chef so she knew loads about healthy eating. She was wearing a short emerald green mini-skirt that was plaited at the bottom, two small pockets stitched on at the front. With this she wore a short t-shirt that showed her stomach with a moss green shirt, the sleeves were rolled to just below her elbows. She wore off-white boots that were hemmed on the inside with green silk and laced up to just below her knees with a green shoe-lace.

* * *

At the Hospital, in the conference room....

Urwa Greg glanced up at the TV that was playing in the corner of the room, a soft smile set on his features as his wife paraded down the catwalk looking, in his opinion like a winter angel. Mr Miaka noticed Greg's attention was elsewhere and looked up. "She's a beautiful young lady, Greg but we have some business to do" The young doctor turned to face them and blushed considerably as Mamoru chuckled. "That's his wife, Mr Miaka.. It's my sister's show" The man opposite them nodded , his lips turning into an O shape as he looked back at the girls walking and posing. "Nice work.." He trailed off turning back to his papers and passed one over to Mamoru to read.

* * *

Back At the show....

"And now here's another one of my best friends, Tsukino Usagi modelling the feature dress of my Bridal range" Rei trailed off and gestured towards the stage as the lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on Usagi as she walked out. The crowd were silent for a while as she took her first few steps, Harley could be heard shouting "Go Usagi" causing the blond to blush and look up with a smile. She looked over to Rei who nodded and then bent down holding out an arm to Harley who instantly ran up. He took her hand and she grinned down at him as he softly whispered "You look pretty" and pointed forwards. Usagi nodded and lead him down the stage, giggling at the fact she was walking down in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen (even if she was practically popping out of it) with a little boy who was wearing a spider-man costume because he wanted to dress up too. There was a chorus of "Aww" and "Wow" as she gracefully walked down to the end of the catwalk before carefully bending over, pulling the dress up a little and picking up the small boy with a grin.

* * *

At the Hospital..

Mamoru was just about to sign a paper when he felt a nudge at his ribs, coming from Greg. He looked up to see Greg gesturing to the small television screen. Miaka was already staring at eh beautiful woman on the screen so Mamoru saw no harm in doing so himself. The TV was currently centred on a woman who was holding a small boy at her hip, her face was cut off and it was zoomed in on the boy. He watched as a hand rose up to the boy's face and pulled off the red and blue mask to reveal midnight blue eyes, ebony hair and cute cheeks. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged standing up instantly, dropping the pen in hand. "Can't be.. Usagi's.." He trailed off as it zoomed out and showed the woman holding him. Usagi. A stunningly beautiful Usagi.

"Mamoru, Didn't you know she was modelling for Rei tonight?" Greg looked up at him and was given the reply of a shake of the head, midnight eyes still fixed on the woman on the screen. "You two know her?" Miaka turned back to them and Greg nodded. "The designed is Mamoru's sister, the head model for the autumn/winter range is my wife, the blond who did the swimsuits is a friend of theirs Aino Minako. The brunette who did the summer wear was another friend of theirs, Kino Makato and the little boy in the Spiderman suit is Mamoru's son, Harley who is meant to be with his baby-sitter, Tsukino Usagi... the one in the wedding dress and the love of Mamoru's life.. Ouch" A hand flew out and slapped Greg across the back of the head before hurriedly grabbing the pen and signing the contract. "Sorry gentlemen but I have to go sort something out" With that the Raven haired man was out the door, his suitcase and papers still where'd he left them but his coat and bag missing from where they had been moments before.

* * *

Back to the show....

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she got behind the curtain and the next model walked out. Minako, Makato and Ami all crowded around her with grins as they all squealed happily. "Usagi! You're dress is amazing. You should wear it when you Marry Mamoru" Makato grinned and dodged Usagi's hand as it flew towards her head. "How about I dye it black then I can wear it to YOUR funeral" Usagi glared as the others laughed, Harley pulling gently at the skirt of Usagi's dress. "What's up Munch-kin?" Usagi picked him back up and smiled at him gently as his arms wrapped around her neck and pulled at one of the streamers hanging from her usual odangos. "Are you going to marry daddy?" She blushed furiously and looked at the others who all shrugged their shoulders 'Some friends you are' She thought. "I dunno, sweetie. I like him but I don't know if he like's me too" She kissed him on the forehead then pretended to nibble at his ear.

They waited another ten minutes before leading the other models on stage, a group at a time then Minako, Makato, Ami and Usagi all presented Rei with a bouquet of flowers. Harley also presented her with a mini-Bouquet that was made up of four flowers that each of the head models had given him before handing the bouquets to Rei. Rei made a little speech then went back stage while the girls all got changed, Harley going with Rei. Usagi was sat taking off the little make-up she had on when a high pitched voice shrieked out "BITCH!" a few inches away from her. She spun around in her chair to see a woman poking at the girl beside her, Aerial. She was south African with chocolaty coloured skin, dark brown eyes and brown hair that was highlighted blond to make it appear lighter.

Aerial looked at her accuser in confusion as a finger jabbed at her shoulder then slapped her across the face. "How dare you look down your nose at me? You were the one that was being a tramp by kissing MY boyfriend" A hand flew out again and Usagi snatched at the wrist, giving a hard yank and causing the woman to stumble towards her. "Leave her alone, Ann!" Usagi recognised the woman to be Mamoru's ex-wife, hatred instantly flaring up as Makato, Minako, Ami and a group of other models crowded around them. Ann's furious green eyes met Usagi's and she straightened up glaring at her. "And You, you little WHORE! You're sleeping around with my Ex-Husband, getting all pally with my son" She leaned forwards, forcing to Usagi to lean backwards, Ann's breath wrung with alcohol as she breathed out onto Usagi's face.

Usagi suddenly lunged forwards, pushing Ann back and straddling her, as she pinned her wrists down. "I did no such thing, and you're one to go about making accusations like that. For starters you're drunk and secondly you're a hypocrite, You cheated on your Ex-Husband while he was looking after Harley then you divorced him to go play with your gigolo" Rei stormed through, Mamoru a little way behind her holding Harley closely. "Oh yeah right! I bet he's had you in that bed at least twice a day.. a pretty little thing like you.. He probably can't resist you because you're so sk.." Usagi slapped her across the face before standing up. "Don't you dare talk about Mamoru like that. He's not like you, He doesn't jump into bed with anything on legs" Usagi glared down at Ann for a moment before spitting at her and looking up at the gathering crowd. Her eyes fell on Rei then quickly onto Mamoru who looked both angry and embarrassed. Usagi was thankful she was already changed as she grabbed her bag and jacket before pushing her way through the crowd, Minako, Makato, Ami and Mamoru followed her while Rei dealt with Ann and Aerial.

Ami stopped as she realised Mamoru was following and took Harley from him as he nodded in thanks and carried on after the blond and the other two women. "Usagi! Slow down.. Come on It's alright" Minako slowed down, Makato soon slowing down to a stop also. Mamoru passed the two by and followed the blond out as she ran out to her car. "Usagi! Usagi! Wait up!" Usagi turned around slowly and grimaced as Mamoru slowed down to a jog, gradually stopping before her. She shook nervously, waiting for him to berate her for lowering herself to Ann's level, that's what he usually did if he heard she was in an argument.

'Maybe he's going to shout at me for slapping Ann, He must have seen me spit on her too. Oh no, he's going to hate me for treating Harley's mother that way. Kami, He'll never like me now' Usagi groaned mentally as a tear slid from her eye, soon followed by another, and another. She heard him sigh and shuffled forwards slightly. Her eyes shut tightly as he called her name, frustration evident in his voice. 'Kami, please don't be mad at me, Mamo-Chan' Her head began t slowly rise as her eyelids also began to flutter open but as soon as his palm connected with her cheek they closed. She visibly flinched and her face screwed up in fear.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here we are at the end of Chapter erm seven? Scary... Erm Sorry about the scene with Aerial, I was trying to avoid swearing and sorry for getting kindergarten wrong.. I'm British so we have nursery school instead. Cliff-hanger for you here but don't worry you'll ALL like the next chapter.

Baka almost got me in trouble today, we were messing around and pretending to be 'Chavs' By going "You startin'? Eh? You startin'?" so we decided to take things into the corridor and he was trying to shoulder me (Even though I'm shorter) and I was trying to push him away by pushing his arms back, both of us laughing like mad as he shoved me passed the scary history teacher's door while he was talking to two other scary teachers. So I ended up hissing at him and he gave up although before our little 'Fight' He kept leaning towards me so I had to put a hand up to stop him squashing me and it gave me an excuse to put my hand on his chest Sigh.. Life is B-E-A-Utiful

bunnybunny: I love you too

Klo-Chan: Bakas are annoying idiots but still extremely handsome.. mine sings to me regularly

MoonPrincess568: Get ready for the next chapter, you're going to absolutely love it.. everyone will hopefully.. If I write it well enough.

Missaa: I could write a whole story about me and my Baka and it would beat all my fan fictions because you'd be thinking something like "Stupid Ben" or "Just kiss him Meg"... I should write a story based on me and Baka Ben

BeckettBaby21: This long enough for you?

Tiffany: Sorry about the operation thing.. I'm going to use that in a later chapter

AutumnDark: Thank you so much!! I was completely stuck on that phrase and it came to a guess.. but I chose the wrong one :0(

BradyBunch4529: Yes the boys are both smitten he he and Mamoru's going to be wanting to have that Heart-attack pretty soon.. some serious fluff coming up in the next chapter hopefully.

And to everyone else who reviewed, Thank you soo Much. I can't believe how popular this story has been and that's thanks to all of you.. Keep reading and writing and Give me something to write an amazing review about he he

P.S. You've created a monster with the whole lines thing


	8. Morals

Hi... (Smiles sweetly) Ok one quick little thing before I start the story (Smacks fireangel621 with a mallet then hogties and gags her, I'm presuming you're a she so if your a he sorry. Anyways... Puts fireangel621 into a big bag and hauls her off to release her a little later)

* * *

Back to the story...

Mamoru's hand lingered gently on her moist cheek, his other hand moving to cup her other cheek. His thumb pads gently swiped over the tear trails, erasing them momentarily till her sobs died down, drowned out by his soft voice trying to encourage her. He smiled gently at her and she gave a slight nod, her tears slowing. "Shh, It's alright. You did nothing wrong by slapping Ann"

"It's not that, It's just I thought that.. you.. you'd.." She sniffled, her voice stuttering.

"Then what is it?" He raised an ebony brow in wonder as her eyes seemed to widen slightly. Her cheeks heated up and he could make out a slight blush on her face.

"I.. well.. I-thought-that-you'd-hate-me-because-I-slapped-Ann" Usagi let out another sob and Mamoru sweat dropped slightly.

"Usagi.." He trailed off for a moment trying to work out what to say, at the same time a light rain started. "Ann deserved everything you gave her and more.. I could never be mad at you for that" Mamoru smiled at her noticing her tears were coming to a halt.

Unconsciously his thumb slid over her rosy cheek to run over her lips. His eyes fixated on the smooth red flesh for a moment before glancing back to her cerulean eyes to notice they were closed. A smile spread over his lips as he leant his head down and relocated one of his hands to the back of her neck. His eyes closed as he was only inches away her lips, 'Yes! Finally, I've been waiting three months for this' Mamoru cheered mentally. His thought's were interrupted from anything further by a loud crashing of thunder and a flash of lightening above them. Within seconds Usagi had screeched, head-butted his nose, thrown her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist as she buried her head into his shoulder. Mamoru stumbled back at the impact of her body against his and found himself falling onto the bonnet of a car.

She whimpered slightly as there was another crash of thunder and he groped for his nose, finding it within seconds he noted there was a small amount of blood on his hand 'Great!'. He gently pushed himself off the car and coaxed Usagi to stand on her own two feet, instead of having her legs wrapped around him in a vice-grip. He ushered her over to his car and dropped her into the passengers side before getting into the front seat with a sigh as he pulled out his cell-phone. "Hey, Rei... Yeah.. She's with me.. Ok... Can you?... Thanks.. I owe you one.. I will.. I wi.. Rei, you dirty minded little wh!" He blinked at the phone as Rei hung up, effectively cutting him off. He turned to the blond to alert her of what was going on but before he had chance to he found her once again burying her face against him while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

At the Chiba Residence...

Usagi cringed from her seat on the couch as Mamoru entered the room with his nose bandaged, poking at it sorrowfully. As soon as he was sat down the blond pushed a mug of hot chocolate towards him with an apologetic look on her beautiful, ivory face. Mamoru glanced down at the oversized sweater she was wearing and chuckled making a mental note of 'I should try to get her in my clothes more often'. A golden eyebrow shot up momentarily as he smirked at her before he gently tugged the bottom of the sweater.

"Sorry you just look kinda funny in that" He chuckled as the blond pouted, crossing her arms huffily over her chest.

"Baka"

"Odango Atama"

"Conceited jerk!"

"Erm.. Blond bimbo?"

"Moron"

"Whiner"

Usagi glared at him, stabbing a polished fingernail into his chest as their argument carried on, neither noticing that they'd both stood up and were now inches a part.. their noses almost touching. "Infuriating, moronic, handsome.. Hand-wandering jerk!" Usagi caught herself quickly, blushing slightly as his facial expression changed.

"What was that?" He looked down at her expectantly as she coughed.

"I said Hand-wandering indicating that you.." She was cut off with

"No before that..." A smirk played on his lips as she feigned innocence.

"Moronic?" Insert nervous giggle.

"No I believe you were going to call me handsome.. I do believe that is correct, No, Usako?" He smirked down at her and clutched her finger moving it away from his chest before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him, a devious smile on his already smug features.

"Fine I admit it, but you are aware you just called me 'Usako', Hai?" She blushed slightly as he body moulded against his, scared that he'd feel just how fast her heart was thumping or how hot her blood and skin was right now.

He smiled down at her gently, a soft passion burning in his cobalt eyes as they fixed onto her own cornflower blues. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity before he felt he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't concentrate on anything other then the petite blond before him, and the desire to kiss her and much more had been stronger in the last few weeks then ever before. His day dreams had been getting longer and they were becoming more noticeable. His lips slowly moved down to meet hers and he faintly mumbled "I love you", Sealing the statement with a kiss. Her eyes had closed, followed by his and he felt a tingling sensation of her arm wrapping around his neck and clutching at the back of his collar. Her other hand grasped at his shoulders, sliding slowly down his back before moving over his ribs and up to rest on his chest.

His right hand cupped her face gently, his thumb rubbing over her cheek bone while his fingers gently tickled her neck and the sensitive area behind her ear. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to him, if it was possible for him to do so and she let out a soft moan. He pulled away slowly and the pair gasped for breath for a few moments before Mamoru began his attack on her lower lip, gently nipping it, sucking it or gliding his tongue over it. She rebelled by kissing him back and mimicking his moves against his upper lip, blissfully unaware of his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sweater she wore.

He tore away from her again, this time more hastily as his lungs quickly drew in oxygen and gave off carbon dioxide. One arm continued to grip her while the other felt around for the back of the sofa. She tore the bandage from his nose and he grimaced before pushing her backwards and straddling her. His large hands gripped the back of the sofa as he knelt, straddling her thighs. His hips pressed into her stomach and she was all too aware of the effect she was having on him but for some reason, she really didn't care. She stretched up against him as he craned his neck and kissed him tenderly several times.

"Usako..." He trailed off, dropping to a kneeling position, perched on her lap. She giggled softly as he began to painfully nuzzle her neck, placing butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw bone. Her fingers clutched tightly at his shirt, one hand straying to undo his buttons. His hand flew out and closed around hers, gently wrapping it around his neck. "We... I can't" He trailed off, fighting himself to stop from ripping the girls clothes off on the spot. She wasn't a girl, he knew that all too well from the way he'd seen her and by how she dressed but she was innocent. Just to look at her it was plain to tell she was innocent and only an idiot would try to take the glorious thing away from her. Her hands entangled in his hair and pulled him away from her neck, looking him firmly in the eyes.

She didn't need words, he knew from the lustful look that she wanted to know why he wouldn't let things go further. He hung his head with a gentle sigh before looking back up at her. "Usako.. You're innocent, pure, beautiful... plus it goes past my teachings and scruples and such" He trailed off and she glared at him with anger, pushing him away.

"If you have morals then why did you sleep with Ann but never me, hmm?" He noted the pained expression and the tears rising in her eyes.

"Because I got drunk with Ann, it was an accident, a one night stand.. But you... you're different.. we're different" He was in front of her. The back of his hand moved over her cheek and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, once again. She locked her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him passionately. As much as she wanted to do things right now she knew she'd be thanking him later on. He slowly pulled her back to the sofa and laid down on his back, pulling her down on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ann paced around her jail cell laughing evilly as she came up with the perfect way to destroy Mamoru and that little blond of his, once and for all. Yes, it would take Alan's help but she'd do it... And when she did.. they'd be sorry they ever came across Ann Kimberly Johansson and tried t get in her way. A woman with shoulder length blond hair, a dark green, almost black dress and a green fan sat watching her pace. She wafted the peacock feather fan furiously as he anger grew.

* * *

Author's Notes

I kicked Baka's chair from under him on Thursday... only kicked it half an inch but he fell hehe.. he's sworn to get revenge on me though.. and I was just getting back for the 3 and a half years of torture he's made me suffer. Anyway he's calling me Fran.. dunno why but he is.. strange, cute, boy...

And you all pretty much asked me the same thing in your reviews "Please don't tell me he slapped her! why would he slap her?" Well there's your answer he didn't... He was cupping her cheek sighs oh and I decided I'm going to one day soon write about me and Baka only it will be Mamoru and Usagi.. although I really wanna write about the time I stuck my tongue out at him.. might do one about that

Thanks to: MoonPrincess568, Bradybunch4529, lxlriotgirlx, Starlit Warrior, Marie, Coke Vs Pepsi, cool, Leo (My star-sign) , Rose, Phil, Raye, Goddess -Princess -Serenity, PinkGrenade, fireangel621 (sorry for your beating.. please don't hate me), Krys, Klo-Chan, RockFreak2003, RoxyBunny, Neo-Princess Serene Eternite, Random Reviewer, CharmedSerenity3, SulliMike23, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, bunnybunny, SailorKMoonie, Usagi Usako Chiba, Acid Angel, chxpsticks, BeckettBaby , Becky, more and erm Update Soon!

Oh and I'm looking for a BETA reader hehe so if anyone wants to take the part I'm at


	9. At the fair

Usagi smiled happily while the presenter on the TV screen spoke about up coming holidays. _'Christmas soon. Christmas soon. Christmas soon.. Mamo-Chan' _Usagi's brain ticked away repeating two things in excitement of the holiday that was just around the corner, snapped into thinking of Mamoru as his arm tightened around her slightly, giving her a gentle squeeze. She curled up closer against him, resting her head on the soft moss green cotton shirt that covered his chest. She giggled upon hearing him give a small contented sigh and watched as Harley came running in with a flyer clutched in his tiny fist, a large grin and glassy eyes.

"Usagi! Can we go to the winter fair? Huh? Huh?" She squealed as the small ebony haired boy leapt on top of her and Mamoru offering her the flyer which was snatched from his grip by Mamoru. "Dad! I was asking Usagi" Harley whined as he and the blond stretched to take back possession of the flyer, failing due to Mamoru being taller with longer arms. Mamoru slid himself from underneath the two and jumped into the centre of the living room, holding the offending piece of paper above his head while attempting to read it. " Winter Fair... Rose Garden Park... 23rd December.. Fun, Fun, Fun" He raised a brow as he felt a slight twinge in his shin, eyes darting down to see Harley trying to innocently whistle.

Usagi giggled looking up at him before using a warning tone "Mamo-Chan, Sweetie.. Give me the flyer". Her sweet grin turned into a glare that deepened as he replied with "What about that magic word, hmm?". It had to be said, Mamoru was one who liked to live dangerously and he'd yet to discover how mad Usagi could get when provoked. A smirk spread over his lips as she gritted her teeth, chewing out "Please pass me that flyer" He simply shook his head in response.

Harley gave a yelp and dived behind the couch as the blond growled and tried the old method of jumping up and down, trying to reach it. This effort was given up on when she realised she was a good few inches shorter then Mamoru so she took to the one last thing she could think of. It would knock him off his feet, literally. The petite and surprisingly strong blond leapt at the man, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck causing him to violently wobble back and forth before landing with a thud on his back. Usagi lurched forwards and snatched the paper with a cheer, oblivious to the fact she was smothering the poor man with her cleavage.

Mamoru blinked a few times, momentarily convinced he'd died and gone to heaven till Usagi's shrieks of "I got it!" slowly entered his brain snapping him back to reality. He gently tapped her ribs, hands wandering over her sides till he thought he found a good part of her torso to push her off that would not give her the wrong idea or corrupt the small boy who was still in the room. "Oh my Kami, I am so sorry Mamo-Chan" She instinctively threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, maternally placing a hand on his forehead and checking his temperature. She was once again blissfully unaware of the fact his cheeks were taking on a blue hint and that he was choking till his hands quickly pried hers away and he threw himself to the floor, wheezing.

"Usagi, can we go?" Harley once again took her attention and she turned around to face him before looking down at the flyer and reading it. After a few minutes of thought she let it float to the ground and grinned, broadly scooping up the boy and pulling him into a piggy back "Sure why not?". Across the room Mamoru groaned, slightly from pain and mainly from the thought of having to walk around with both of them, full of energy around a fairground. He'd always thought he was in good shape but lately he'd be questioning that, Rei had been for the last two years.

At the Fair...

Usagi squealed and Harley cheered as Mamoru threw the baseball knocking down three jars, a smug grin on his face as the jaw of the girl running the stall dropped and she huffily asked which prize he wanted. "The rabbit please" Seconds later a large blue rabbit was shoved into his chest and he staggered back slightly before passing it to Usagi who gave him a peck on the cheek. They continued around for a while and Mamoru won a medium sized green dog to go with the large white tiger that Harley was balancing on his shoulders. "Uh oh!" Usagi and Mamoru turned their heads down to see Harley, looking rather strained and seemingly struggling beneath the tiger which Mamoru took in confusion. "Daddy... I need the toilet" Harley spoke in a hush tone, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked around to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation. Usagi chuckled slightly and passed her rabbit over to Mamoru before taking Harley's hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Come with me, I need the toilet too so we can go together" She grinned and stuck her tongue out at a slightly hurt looking Mamoru as she lead the young boy to towards the bathrooms, Mamoru and several stuffed animals following behind them.

"Him.." Ann pointed over to Mamoru, discretely of course.

"Him? The cute blond?" Emerald gawped at the young blond man stood a few metres to Mamoru's left .

"No... Him"

"Ohhh... He's.. Kinda HOT"

" Yeah... He's my ex"

" I know"

"Shut up!"

"You!"

"Emerald! Just get over there will you?" Ann shoved Emerald out of the bush, laughing hysterically as the blond stumbled out, looking like a deer caught in head lights for a few moments. She soon recovered before brushing off her dark green dress and taking a deep breath. Her hips swung and her arms swayed at her sides as she stalked over to Mamoru with a sexy attitude. Before he had chance to even ask if there was a reason for her staring at him in such a way she threw herself at him, literally and latched her lips to his.

Usagi came out cheerily, Harley grinning beside her as she turned to see Mamoru, causing her jaw to drop. Mamoru's hands were placed firmly on the woman's shoulders and it appeared he was trying to push her off without hurting her too much, although Usagi was thinking of doing a little more damage then Mamoru. She quickly walked up to them, tapping the blond on the shoulder while Harley covered his ears and watched the woman pull away from Mamoru.

"May I help you little girl?" She grinned as Usagi's face flushed and the man, who she couldn't remember the name of, tried to move away from her.

"Actually, you can. You can get off My boyfriend"

"What? You're with him?" She turned to Mamoru who was nodding, turning to give Usagi a pleading look. Emerald looked at Usagi once Mamoru had stopped his puppy dog eyes and laughed "Oh get real! You're what? 15 and this man is far from that... Go and find someone you're own age, little gi.." Before she could finish her word Usagi leapt forwards and tore her from Mamoru with a growl, her hands instantly flying to yank at the (bleached) blond hair.

"Get off me!" Mamoru blushed, pulling Usagi off Emerald as a crowd soon grew around them, cheers coming from several young audience members at the thought of the two ladies fighting.

"Come on Usagi, Let's go" Before she was given chance to do any more damage to the annoying blond Mamoru scooped up the plush toys and herded Usagi and Harley towards the car

"You blundering Idiot! How could you possibly mess that up? Oh well I'll just have to get Alan to intervene" Ann broke off into evil and somewhat hysteric laughter while Emerald slowly backed off, a sweat drop appearing quickly on her brow. Her departure went unnoticed by the red headed woman who took another five minutes to calm down before calling her older, almost identical brother. After finally hanging up she asked herself "where's Emerald?"

* * *

Author's notes..

I'm leaving this as a short chapter because I'm still having a symptoms from the tonsillitis and I'm slightly stumped while writing this or don't worry The next one will be in soon as I have the WHOLE of next week off and I'm hopefully getting my hair trimmed, layered and highlighter blond Woot! Did you hear? Fearne Cotton is supposedly getting together with Tre Cool from Greenday but I don't believe it.. Not one bit Cries eyes out

And Whitey 9h.. I did ask Baka but he said No, so blame him! make him sit down and talk about it! He's the one that tortures me everyday, freely admits to having a thing for wait for it.. My hair.. yet says he doesn't like me and I will more then freely say I love him because I do... and oh yeah hehe.. I have a sweatband that says "I love Ben" (Baka's real name).

Thanks for the wishes of good health, You'll hopefully be glad to know I'm feeling a lot better and I actually managed to sleep for more then two hours last night throws a party Baka felt sorry for me because I was still feeling ill, I missed an after school French speaking class and here's the best news of the day next to getting the idiot to admit he liked my hair and getting an adorable smile from him.. I got a place in one of the Local colleges Wahey! I got a place at Wilberforce, I got a place at Wilberforce! Now I have to try for one at Hull and decide whether I'm going to go to Hull College or Wilberforce.. I didn't apply for Wyke though, it's too far.. think I'll go to Wilberforce though...

I'll update soon and there's a few proposal on the way.. and it's not Mamoru making it hehe


	10. Meet the Yuy's and a Proposal

Author's note...

Ok so first of all.. everyone read chapter 9 because I replaced my sick note with the chapter but it hasn't alerted you all so I guess that's why I've only had one review for the chapter... anyways I'm skipping to good times because I was considering making Ann go all homicidal but I don't want her to be THAT evil.. Plus I've had enough with killing people while reading my anthology for English although I was very touched by a poem called Tichbourne's Elegy written by Charles Tichbourne before his execution for treason in 1586... he was catholic and wanted Mary queen of Scots to rule...

My Prime of youth is but a frost of cares,

My feast of joy is but a dish of pains;

My crop of corn is but a field of tares (Weeds),

And all my good is but vain hope of gain.

And the day is past, and yet I saw no sun;

And now I live, and now my life is done.

My tale was heard, and yet it was not told,

My fruit is fallen, and yet my leaves are green;

My youth is spent, and I am not old,

I saw the world, and yet I was not seen.

My thread is cut, and yet it is not spun;

And now I live, and now my life is done.

I sought my death, and found it in my womb,

I looked for life and saw it was a shade;

I trod the earth, and knew it was my tomb,

And now I die, and now I was but made.

My glass is full, and now my glass is run,

And now I live, And now my life is done

Sorry had to mention it.. another little useless fact is that William Shakespeare left his wife his second best bed in his will because it was their bed.. guests slept in the first best bed while they did their things in the second.. and he left her at one point to pursue his career while she looked after his two kids then she welcomed him back with open arms... I'll let you think about that

Back To The Story

Mamoru paced nervously while Harley sat next to Motoki on the couch watching him. Motoki was Mamoru's best friend since high school and strangely he'd recently found out that he was also Usagi's cousin.. who knows how long ago they could have met if Motoki had only said something. Mamoru growled slightly as he caught Motoki grumbling "This is just like Wimbledon" although several more comments were prevented by a slap to the back of the head. The sandy blond Haired man jumped to his feet and stood in-front of his friend, gripping him tightly by the shoulders and staring him in the eyes. "Look I know my cousin, she's head over heels and she's highly unlikely to say No.. Secondly my lovely wife is getting her ready for this date so you have nothing to fear she will be looking spectacular and you will all fit into the atmosphere or whatever ... And finally the car is sorted, you already have the keys to my newly washed, waxed/polished and vacuumed red convertible because your crappy old Citroen is in the "Shop getting looked at" He pulled his hands away and bent his fingers as he spoke before putting his hands back to Mamoru's shoulders. "She will say yes, and if she says no I'll lock her up and scare away any future replacement till she finally agrees to marry you.. just don't go falling in love with anyone else"

Motoki's little pep talk was answered with a snort indicating it was very unlikely that any other woman would manage to steal his heart. After some deep breaths the tuxedo clad Mamoru sighed and nodded looking to the clock on the mantle-piece he cringed. "It's seven... we better be going if we want to make those bookings.. Did you put the CD in?" Motoki nodded and removed his hands from Mamoru's shoulders while Harley jumped up and grabbed his jacket along with Mamoru's. Both Father and son were dressed in black tuxedo's with a vest underneath although Harley's was white with silver embroidery while Mamoru's was blue with silver embroidery. Tonight was the night and if he didn't do this now then he'd never do it... ever.

It was the 30th of June, Usagi's birthday, the day she became 21. He'd seen her earlier and they'd spent a few hours together, with Harley and the girls of course but she'd had to spend some time at home with her parents and little brother too. He'd told her weeks ago to keep the night open which she had done and then that morning told her to dress fancy because he was picking her up at 7:30pm sharp to take her out for dinner, and of course Harley would be coming too. Minako had offered to help her get dressed which had all been part of the plan, un be known to poor Usagi who had no clue what things were going to happen to her.

Mamoru stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box and flipped it open to reveal black silk and a band of white gold and diamonds, clustered in the shape of a flower in pink and white, all first class and high in karats. He tapped it to make sure it was still fixed in place. It was. He shut the box and tucked it back into his pocket as he pulled on his long, black jacket and helped Harley pull on his own jacket.

Motoki grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as he stepped outside followed by the two "penguins" as he'd referred to them as all night. Once Mamoru had locked the door he was slightly shocked as Motoki attacked him with a bear hug. slapping him on the back. "Good luck, Dare, I'm sure she'll say yes but ring me anyways" Mamoru could have sworn he heard his blond friend sniffling but chose to ignore it and quickly returned the hug before pulling himself from his friends embrace and brushing himself off. "I'll ring you later, Motoki, now hurry or I'll be late" With that the three rushed over to the elevator, Motoki carrying Harley till they reached the car and strapped him in the back whilst Mamoru got in. A few hurried byes were said and then they were off, leaving Motoki to stare after them, jumping from foot to foot nervously as he got into Mamoru's "Crappy old Citroen" and drove to his home.

At Usagi's apartment

Minako bounced around giddily, knowing full well what had been planned for the night while Usagi finished putting on her jewellery. She wore the white gold ring Mamoru had given her for Christmas, it was a slim band with three pink diamonds cut into three small flowers in a small row, the one in the middle was the largest. She had a silver watch that had large rectangular links and a black face giving it a slight charm bracelet look, which was emphasised by the large silver heart hanging from it. With these she wore a silver filigree necklace that had three pink, tear drop shaped diamonds hanging from it and matching drop earrings.

Her actual dress was of an A line silhouette made of a frosty pink organza satin giving it a crystal shine, it had an empire waistline and the material over her bust was a darker shade of what looked to be an antique rose colour to the pink skirt that had silver stitching over the front in an intricate pattern centred around a rose emblem. The hem fell to the floor with a 9 inch train behind her. It had short tunnel sleeves that matched the faded rose colour.

Her hair was pulled up in odangos as usual but Minako had worked her "Magic" on them. Sections had been taken from the streamers that fell down and had been wrapped around the base of buns. Two red roses that Mamoru had given her earlier that day had been de-thorned and the stems had been snipped and rinsed before being pushed into the bases of her odangos and secured with the hair wrapped around them. The rest of the hair that fell in the pigtails was in loose curls, more roses were weaved into her hair along with strings of pearls. She had simple make up, a dusty rose coloured lipstick and pink eye-shadow with slate eyeliner and a small touch of mascara.

Minako sighed and looked between two pairs of shoes, one pair of strapped silver stiletto's and one pair of red pumps... They went for the pumps eventually. "Why did you agree to meet him downstairs? I wanted to be able to see his face when he saw how hot you looked" Minako pouted while her fellow blond laughed and flicked at her bangs. The phone rang twice as arranged and she grinned nervously. "He's here! They're here!" She dashed over to the door and managed to keep her balance as she grabbed her shawl and purse. She gave Minako a smile and dusted some imaginary lint off her dress before looking back up to her. "I can't expect him to come up three floors with Harley.. Anyways.. If you're that desperate you hang out of my window and watch him.. But make sure you lock up" Usagi quickly hugged her friend then danced out the door with a wink, knowing her friend had spare keys.

Mamoru Leant against the bonnet of the car, his nerves were still rising and in the car he could here Harley repeating the lines they had rehearsed for tonight, yup all was going well. He'd given Usagi the two beeps like he'd said and Minako was hanging half way out of Usagi's apartment window grinning like a fool and watching his every move like a hawk. With an embarrassed smile he waved up to Minako who waved back excitedly. A shadow formed in-front of him and his eyes fell to the beauty stood in the door way. His jaw dropped and he blinked for a moment before quickly recovering and jogging up the small set of stairs to offer his arm. She blushed and accepted it while cheers from Minako could be heard from above along with the calls of "Go get 'em tiger.. Roar". Mamoru helped her into the car and made sure her dress was in before closing the door behind her and running around to get himself in.

"Hi, Usagi!" Came Harley's voice from the back "Put some music on, Dad" Mamoru rolled his eyes with a slight sigh and he did so, all the while hoping his acting skills would pull through so it didn't look like this was part of a plan. Mamoru pressed a few buttons, the music started and Mamoru sang along, whole heartedly...

"Another day is going by,

I'm thinking about you all the time,

But you're out there,

And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head,

'Coz so many things were left unsaid,

But now you're gone,

And I can't think straight.

This could be the one last chance,

To make you understand,

Yeah

I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything, Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

'Coz I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here,

I'll be waiting ,

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

Yeah

I'd do anything, Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Coz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you

Will u remember me? Coz I know I won't forget you...

I close my eyes And all I see is you

I close my eyes I try to sleep

I can't forget you

nanana nanana

And I'd do anything for you

nanana nanana na...

I'd do anything,

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh Coz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything, Just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you, with you...

yea I'd do anything To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything There's nothing

I won't do I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything Coz I know I won't forget you"

While he was singing Mamoru stole side glances at Usagi to see she was tapping her fingers on the arm rest fixed to the door and was singing along too. However he didn't notice her stealing glances at him too, or that her words were just as heart felt as his. Harley noticed though. He sat in the back grinning as the next song began to play. It was another song by Simple Plan.. he wondered if the whole CD was simple plan and of course,

it was.

"Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night

It's only right Ta think about the girl you love,

and hold her tight.

So happy together

If I should call you up

Invest a dime

And you say you belong to me

And ease my mind

Imagine how the world would be So very fine

So happy together "

Mamoru glanced over at her as he sang the first few lines then looked back to the rode ahead of him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, his nerves reaching an all time high as he pulled up for a light and waited a few seconds, the chorus ringing through the car. He looked over to catch her gaze, still both sang the words to each other.

"I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life.

When you're with me,

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life"

Usagi blushed and turned away to look out the window still singing

"Me and you

And you and me

No matter how they toss the dice

It has to be

The only one for me is you

And you for me

So happy together

If I should call you up,

Invest a dime

and you say you belong to me

and you are mine

imagine how the world could be so very fine

so happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life"

They looked at each other again, it wasn't intentional for Usagi, it was far from that but it just seemed so... right. Harley silently watched the exchange between the adults, a sly grin on his face as he watched her turn and blush again. Yup they both had it and they had it good, Dad's plan would work fine.

"I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

For all my life

Call me up;

Ease my mind,

Ease my mind,

Ease my mind,

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life"

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life"

He pulled up and got out, Harley undid his seatbelt and waited as Mamoru jumped out the car and helped Usagi out before lifting Harley out and passing the keys to the young man waiting. With Harley rested on his hip and Usagi clutching his other arm Mamoru walked into the restaurant with a confident air even if he wasn't exactly feeling it he still pulled the look off. The manager noticed him, recognising him from when he'd booked and quickly clicked his fingers at a set on red headed twins who jumped up and adjusted their uniforms before dashing over to the three and helping them sit down.

Once seated, Mamoru ordered champagne which made Usagi curios as to the occasion, having forgotten it was her birthday. For Harley, a soda was ordered and for their meals they'd decided on soup for starters followed by Lasagne for Mamoru, spaghetti bolognaise for Harley and Chicken Arabita for Usagi. And desert was chocolate cheesecake and ice-cream all around. The conversation was light and different types of music played from country to rock to classical, somewhere along the way Mamoru managed to catch and sing along to a song he knew all too well

" I'm Addic,

I'm addicted to you"

This was while they were waiting for dessert so being the smart kid he was Harley looked at his father and pulled lightly on his sleeve asking "Is it time?" One glance over to Usagi and Mamoru nodded. Both males jumped out of their seat and Usagi looked at them startled as they made their way over to her. Mamoru bent down on one knee and Harley sat on it while Mamoru held him up and pushed the box into his hand. Harley then grinned and opened it to Usagi reciting his lines of "Usagi, we love you.. Will you marry us?".

Dead silence spread over the restaurant as she gawped for a moment before her hands flew to her mouth and tears began to fall down her cheeks rapidly. Before either could react she was on the floor with them, an arm wrapped around each ones neck and Usagi buried between them. Mamoru broke out into a grin and nuzzled at her hair while Harley slid off his knee in confusion and looked around before looking at the young couple at the nearest table and asking "Does that mean yes then?".

The two brunettes laughed and the man signalled for his wife to answer the boy. He was around Mamoru's age, give or take a few years, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, it was short at the back and his bangs reached near his nose in places. His dark green shirt was buttoned up and he wore a pair of black jeans with a black tie. He smiled as she got out of her seat and bent down next to the little boy with a soft smile. "You know something, sweetie, I think that is a yes, How bout you come and sit with me and my husband Heero while they sort themselves out, That sound good?" He nodded, a little unsure till she held out her hand to him and grinned widely. He came over and she sat him on her knee facing her husband.

"What's your name, huh, buddy?" Yuy Heero smiled to his wife then the little boy perched on her lap who boldly stated "Chiba Harley". Heero nodded and shook hands with the boy over the table. "Well I'm Yuy Heero and this is my wife, Megan" Harley looked up at the woman who smiled back down at him. She had icey greyish, blue eyes that had a green ring on the inside. Her bangs swept over her forehead from right to left and she wore it down in waves. She was wearing a simple black tank top, a brown skirt that reached above her knees, honey coloured tights and black pumps that had silver outlines of cats.

Meanwhile Mamoru had managed to slip the ring onto Usagi's finger and slipped her arms around his neck then his own around her waist. People around them applauded and Mamoru had seen the couple next to the table talking to Harley so he didn't need to worry about him. Mamoru pushed himself off the floor, Usagi wrapped around him came up too, lips pressed passionately against him. Had they not been in public, one of them would most likely have been on their back while the other assaulted their lips harshly. Sadly however they were in public so they had to limit themselves to a certain limit.

After a while they started to feel eyes on them aswell as the sounds of "Aww How sweet" and " Don't they look cute together" and so they were forced to part. Mamoru gave her one last peck on the nose before sitting down at the large table, Usagi took her seat across from him again and the two reached out their hands entwining their fingers. Mamoru looked over to the other table and smiled as the couple got up and carried Harley back over. The woman put him down and gave him a small hug, while her husband bent down and ruffled his hair before offering his hand out to Mamoru who shook it. "Congratulations, Mr Chiba, And the soon to be Mrs Chiba" He chuckled as the pair blushed and Shook Usagi's hand while his wife repeated his actions and offered another congratulations. With that they were gone tucked neatly into each other's embrace as they walked out to get their own car. Heero's hand slid around to gently caress his wives stomach as he kissed her gently on the temple with a wide grin. "I can't wait till this little one comes" He gave her a kiss on the cheek after his statement and she stopped to kiss him fully on the lips before adding "Neither can I"

Authors notes...

Ok there's more to come don't worry about that... Hope you liked my kinda lame proposal scene.. Sorry I had to include myself and Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing in there... aged us both a little though ... But he's just so cute

I'm suffering deprivation from Baka... I saw him Monday to Wednesday then I had Thursday and Friday off so of course then there was Saturday and Sunday that I usually don't see him... then I had Monday off so I didn't get to see him till Tuesday.. we both felt crap on Wednesday but he made me come in for the afternoon but then he had the Thursday and Friday off and I've just gotten through the weekend without him but here's the bad news... It half term which means a week off with the weekend between the week and the going back to school cries loudly which means 11 days without Baka.. strange how i can't get through a school week without missing him but I do fine over summer holidays and weekends although because I haven't had a full week of Baka I'm gonna go crazy this week and i have to take my cousins to see the magic round about and even worse news

My grandma is in hospital with a chest infection and I still have a little bit of tonsillitis and the last time I visited someone in hospital they died a few hours later.. so I'm crapping myself over that

On the good side.. I got a cute new skirt that I totally love and a pair of boots (wear skirts in winter then complain about being cold and not having anything that looks right or that you can walk in).. They're brown with fake fur trim, they zip up, have a wedged heel and a lace up bit at the front. And I have a pair of black pumps with kittens on the sole and an outline on the toe in silver.. they're soo cute.

France absolutely fried Scotland in their recent Rugby Union match, YAY! No offence to anyone Scottish, my cousin lives up there... but I love the French.. especially Dimitri Yachvilli, Jean Baptiste-Elissalde, Christophe Dominici, Yannick Jauzion and Fabienne Pelouse (not in that order)... Jean was injured so he couldn't play, don't know why Yannick didn't play, Fabienne played all the way through and kicked arse but wasn't given the man of the match even though he was the only one on the French team actually doing anything, Christophe wasn't playing aswell as usual but he did play well and those legs sighs Dimitri was a sub and got to play in the last 10-20 minutes. Damien Traille got the only try of the match from both teams and it was convert by Frederick Mickalach... Sorry I can't spell Fred's name or Fabienne's .. I almost gave up on my boys... Scotland were ahead till well past the first half but in the second the French men, My boys as I like to call them, came back and showed that true French nature, even if the team did suck this year.. the kicker hadn't kicked properly for quite some time and kept missing by a metre, Damien Traille was way wide and sucked at kicking, Fred should have been up because he's got the best legs next to Jean and that's in a kicking sense... although he does have nice legs... Or Christophe should have kicked... He's got a great kick.. could kick a guy's head off he could..

Anyways I better shut up and start on the next chapter, huh? I hope you like it and spread the word, France are taking over Rugby, Woot!

Ciao Pour Now

P.S. The songs are "I'd do anything" and "Happy Together" both are sang by Simple plan although Happy together was a cover they did for Freaky Friday.. a very good cover... and the song Mamoru was singing before he proposed where he sang "I'm addic, I'm addicted to you" was "Addicted by Simple Plan


	11. Wedding

Author's notes

Wow, I've been confused lately huh? Well guess what I'm not confused any longer.. this is either the last or second to last episode but don't worry It's all sorted and then I'll finish off found family and The game hehe I got my inspiration for it so it'll be finished in a few chapters too although I'm not sure about Found Family. Anyways Alan will get his day hehe and so will Mamo-Chan

* * *

Mamoru stood at the front of the church, Motoki besides him. Mamoru was clad in armour and Motoki in a black tuxedo, grinning like a fool. People were sat behind them watching like a hawk and waiting, just waiting. This didn't help him at all, even having Harley clinging to his neck wasn't helping. Won't be long now, won't be long now... 

"Cheer up, you look like your at your funeral, not you wedding" Motoki chuckled

"She looked like an Angel before Dad" Harley beamed widely

"See nothing to worry about, nothing will go wrong.." Motoki interjected again.

Little did he know..

* * *

An hour later the doors of the church flew open and Mamoru stiffened, he couldn't bare to look at the new occupants of the room in fear it was the police come to tell him the girls had been in a car crash and died or something. He couldn't bare to look at Motoki who was grinning wider as a group of five women and a tall, aged man entered the room. The organ music started and Minako and Rei began down the aisle in long silk dresses. 

Rei in red with a tank top neckline, the skirt reaching the floor. Minako wore an iridescent dress that shone gold and orange in a sweetheart neckline. Next was Makato in a forest green spaghetti strapped dress, and Ami besides her in a strapless sky blue dress. Each dress was silk and fell to the floor but non compared to that which Usagi wore.

It was an ivory coloured dress with an halter neck bodice and a ball gown skirt with an 8 inch train. She had white gloves that came to her elbows. _Something old_, Her tiara which was her mothers, _something new_, the dress, _something borrowed_, The charm bracelet on her right wrist which Makato had leant her and finally _Something blue_, Her garter. Tsukino Kenji was on her left arm, clutching tightly as he held onto the last moments of her being his, he'd have to hand her over to another man in a moment then she'd be forever his, she wasn't physically her little girl anymore but in his mind she always would be.

The girls took their places and Kenji and Usagi made their way to stand beside Mamoru and Motoki, family members and friends grinning and crying as he slowly took her hand, kissed the back of it and then placed it in Mamoru's giving him a warning glare. He didn't need words and Mamoru read it easily giving a curt nod as his nerves grew higher.

* * *

"Speak now or forever hold your peace.." The monotonous voice of the priest drawled out as the large oak doors swung open once again. A red haired man with shifty green eyes stalked up clutching a sheet of paper in his hand, glaring angrily at the two. "I object!" He boomed loudly as he passed the paper to the priest before wrapping an arm around Usagi's waist causing her to squirm. 

"This woman is my wife" A chorus of gasps were heard

"WHAT! Who are you? I've never even seen you before in my life" Usagi hissed pulling at the arm

"Yeah right! That is our marriage license Usagi"

"How do you know my name?"

"What's wrong with you, Usagi? You know me, It's Alan, Your husband remember"

"Nu-uh, No way you are NOT my husband" Usagi shook her head violently, sending her plaited pigtails flying.

"Alan?" Mamoru blinked before looking at Usagi then grabbing the man by the collar. Usagi hopped back with curiosity as Mamoru lead the man down the aisle, angry shouts and flying fists hitting against him but provoking a still silent Mamoru. Once out of the doors and away from the people in the church Mamoru shoved Alan forwards with a growl sending him to the ground.

"Why is Ann doing this?"

"..."

"I SAID.."

"ALRIGHT! She wants to split you two up because she's jealous"

Mamoru turned to see Motoki come out of the church and watch for a moment as Alan stood up and Mamoru's fist connected with his jaw sending him back to the floor and successfully gaining him a nose bleed. "Tell Ann to go ram it because I'm marrying Usagi whether she likes it or not.. I tried to make things work but she wasn't willing, she lost out and Usagi owns my heart" Mamoru nodded to Motoki and the two entered both plastering on smiles as they jogged back to the alter.

He flashed Usagi a sheepish smile that was returned by a short glare as the priest coughed awkwardly and resumed. Mamoru took Usagi's petite hands in his own and faced her, noticing a tear make it's way slowly down her cheek and Motoki stepped forwards with the rings extended in his palm.

"Do you, Chiba Mamoru, Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" He slipped the ring on and grinned

"And do you, Tsukino Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Usagi slid the ring onto his own finger and the two beamed up at each other as the words "You may now kiss the bride" Were pronounced and the people around them vanished from Memory. Mamoru rose a hand and tenderly stroked her cheek, wiping away the tear as he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck then pulling him closer as one foot raised slowly from the ground. Cheers erupted and the two broke apart blushing lightly as they faced everyone.

"May I present to you all for the first time ever, Mr and Mrs, Chiba Mam.." Mamoru leant over and whispered something into Motoki's ear gaining an apologetic smile to Usagi. "I've been corrected.. Mr Chiba Mamoru and Mrs Chiba Usagi" Kenji grunted and Ikuko patted him on the shoulder as Shingo handed her more tissues. The couple walked down the aisle to where they were greeted with showers of confetti and camera flashes.

* * *

Authors notes 

Erm short and really kinda lame Sorry but I have other things on my mind right now hehe.. I'm missing school tomorrow for this learning thing which is going to be stupid and I got to see my Baka sighs

In science I was sat so I was facing him and I could turn to talk to my friends behind us and my best friend (gotta love her) said "Like that it looks like you're chatting her up at a bar" to him so he turns to me and scoots up TRYING to be suave by saying "So do you come here often?" and then "Can I buy you a drink?".. Stupid Baka did sound kinda suave even if he was joking darn him.

Argh the tension! I'm really wanting to smack him one because he won't go out with me and sigh, I was lonely this valentines day


	12. Epilogue ou the Grand Finale

Five years later

* * *

At five to ten Chiba Mamoru quietly slipped into his apartment, he took off his shoes and coat, set down his briefcase and jacket and exited to the living room. No kid... No Usagi... Silence. He looked around and saw that his son's bedroom door was open, a soft, feminine voice spoke out clearly and was followed by a few sniffles. He paced over and opened the door only to freeze at the site before him.

A fairly large, nice, round bum was bobbing up and down in front of him, covered by only a short blue, plaited skirt that showed off two long legs and bare feet. His eyes wandered back up to the dancing rear and over the girls back which was covered by a white ,sleeveless tank top that showed the small of her ivory back. Next he got a small view of her slim ivory neck and her golden hair pulled up to look like spaghetti and meatballs, merging with his son's thick ebony hair.

A goofy grin was plastered to his face with a devilish gleam in his eyes as he raised his own eyes to his son's. Midnight blue eyes rolled back for a moment before turning back to the task at hand as Mamoru silently chuckled. He shook his head as he walked over to the woman before him and bent against her. His arms wrapped around her stomach as his hips pressed to her rear and she jumped slightly. Mamoru patted himself on the back placing a few gentle kisses on the back of her neck, occasionally nipping gently before straightening up.

She straightened up and turned her head to kiss him tenderly, turning her body round in his grip before pouncing him as he pulled away. The two crashed to the floor in a passionate kiss, Mamoru innocently straddled by the blond as his hands slid around her waist and began to run over her spine. But as the saying goes, all good things come to an end. This was ended by a loud cough from one of the rooms other occupants who then stated

"There's children in the room, Hentais"

Chiba Usagi pulled back and laughed loudly before turning and poking her tongue out at the boy who just rolled his eyes in response. Harley was now twelve, nearing thirteen and was currently the cutest boy in his school. Storm blue eyes and thick black hair that refused to be tamed, he was a straight A student, an excellent cook and captain of the debate team, baseball team, soccer team and Swimming team. He usually took part in the annual spelling bee too.

There was a bed on either side of him, a small child of three in each bed. To his left was a small boy with honey blond hair and dark blue eyes like Harley and Mamoru with a large grin and the cutest dimples. In the other bed was a girl with long black hair scooped into odangos that were slightly pointier then Usagi's but had inherited her sky blue eyes. Both beds had canopies of silk, one pink and one blue with matching wooden bed. Each child's name was inscribed on the head board and the two were identical other then feature colours.

Usagi and Mamoru kissed each child before Harley gave each a hug and the three stood at the door. "Night, Mika. Night, Heero" Mamoru grinned as the two children nodded then flicked off the light to reveal two night lights shining brightly, one a moon and one a rose. Harley scampered off to bed a few minutes later after giving his parents a hug and kiss leaving the two alone on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now the kids are asleep?" A sly grin spread over Mamoru's face as he leant in and kissed his wife delicately before it turned heated. Seconds later she found herself pinned to the couch, a hand sliding over her ribs as she stifled a laugh, swatting his hand away. He gave her a hurt look before she pushed herself onto her elbows and pecked him on the lips. "Nothing till you get fixed, four children is enough for me" She grinned at him proudly while he blinked back in confusion. "We only have three kids. Harley, Heero and Mika" This was met with a sheepish grin and a shake of the head and reached for his hand and pulled it to her stomach. "You missed one, sweetie" His eyes darted down to her stomach, then her face, her stomach again and then back to her face, a small smile spreading over his face. "You're?" She nodded and he quickly pushed his weight from off her stomach. Within seconds he had her stood before him, arms protectively around her waist and dipped backwards, kissing her with everything he could muster.

A small applaud came from the bedroom door and they turned to see a sleepy looking, soon to be teenager grinning like a Cheshire cat, smug written over his forehead in neon lights. He walked over and threw an arm around each muttering "Congrats" before making his way back over to his room and closing the door. It opened a moment later and he stuck his head out "Told you so, told you so. Don't forget you owe me fifty bucks, mom". Usagi laughed shaking her head as Mamoru blinked. "We don't have bucks over here" This gained a casual shrug as Harley's answer

"Fine. You owe me the equivalent of fifty bucks" With that he closed the door and left the two back to their own business, fiery kisses from the second time father-to-be

The End

Author's notes

* * *

Woot! Finished, finally. Wow, I'm glad it's finally done, now I can get the others finished and get on with my evil coursework. Well I've had a bad weekend.. My cat, sooty who I've had for fourteen years got put down yesterday morning. Sucks that he was put down on mother's day. Poor little thing had Kidney failure and it was either keep him on a drip or end it now so we opted to end his pain. I'm heartbroken.

And for recent baka updates I've confirmed I'm in love with him, he thinks I'm going to university with him, he keeps saying he's gonna marry me and that I'm **_HIS _**but I'm falling out of love with him. He's a hentai. Caught him staring at my friends rear and then he admitted to "Polishing his stick" if you get what I mean thinking about her and an old friend of mine... who I decided I hated after he admitted to fancying her.

But yeah he's a hentai and well he's getting way to hentai baka for me.. although he did crap himself when I told him if he called my best friend evil once more I'd kill him which replied to with "So? We all know If I run you'll never catch me (Hinting that I'm fat, which I am but still..). So I stood up and just walked up to him, He ran out the classroom and threw himself at the double doors then nearly fell down the stairs which made me burst into hysterics. I walked back into class and everyone wondered what happened.. good job that it was about half three by then.. but yeah, he's scared of me because he knows I'm not afraid to swing for him..

Actually on that note he has a scar on his leg from where I kicked him.. I can't remember what he was doing but he wouldn't stop whatever it was so I kicked him and he's scarred for life ha ha ha (evil laugh for five minutes) and he won't let me live that down so I've determined that if I don't marry him I'm crashing his wedding and telling his wife about the bog story (basically he went to Wales and when everyone was told not to step in a bog he didn't hear it so of course stepped in. Couldn't get himself out so he put his other foot in.. hehe boggy Ben) and telling his kids... hope no one from school reads this because they'll know instantly it's me... I'm the only one who could like him but like I said, I'm falling out of love with him.

And erm Sword-Chan.. He isn't my boyfriend, sadly.. I'm the idiot who can't get over him and he's the bete couchon? who can't get it through his thick skull that I'm have a major thing for him and don't enjoy being teased for it (Yes, shameful, he knows I like him but doens't know it's love.. although grace nearly forced me to admit it to him and he was like "Who's the lucky fella then?" My brothers friend... erm.. jarred no he's gay, I have no chance, Levi's married,Rich is a hentai that leaves me withTom! Yeah that's it. I love Tom haha. I can't help but think he was hoping I said him by teh way he was leaning against me.. stupid Ben

I got a red live-strong band and am getting a blue one, YAY!

I'm actually starting to write other fanfics, Rave Master, Gundam Wing and Angel Sanctuary but never fear, I'll keep on with Sailor Moon.

Ciao Pour Now


End file.
